Silent Hill
by My Harlequin Romance
Summary: Welcome to Silent Hill, we've been expecting you. Remember once you enter, there is no going back. Yaoi KaiTala finshed
1. Characters

_Oh wow. This is my first Beyblade fanfiction that does feature Jemma or May-lin or Elizabeta or any OC you guys know._

_**Jemma Aeris Scott:** You're evil!_

_(Sweat-dropped) Yeah well. You'll be in the next Beyblade fanfiction I'll do. Anyhoo, this fanfiction is based on the film Silent Hill. I'll try and keep everyone in character, I promise. Jemma, Disclaimer please._

_**Jemma Aeris Scott: MHR** does not own Beyblade or Silent Hill. She does own Nickolai, Kolya and Dark Kolya. This chapter is explaining who is featured and what their role is. Oh yes and there is a small warning. This has **Yaoi** in it, so if you don't like it, don't read._

_

* * *

_

**Silent Hill  
Characters**

**Kai Hiwatari:** After escaping from the clutches of his grandfather, Kai started a new life in America with Tala. Putting his past behind him, Kai and Tala adopted a 2 year old boy by the name of Nickolai. Kai has done everything he can for Nickolai, as the young boy sleep walks and cries out a name in his sleep. Against Tala's advice, Kai takes Nickolai to Silent Hill. He regrets ever going when he loses Nickolai.

**Tala Ivanov:** Kai's child-hood sweetheart. Tala has been with Kai since they were 16 and helped Kai escape from _The Abbey_. Tala has also helped Kai look after their son, Nickolai. He gets very worried when Nickolai sleep walks, and screams out _'Silent Hill.'_ When Kai suggests going to Silent Hill, Tala is completely against it. When Kai and his son go missing in Silent Hill, Tala is forced to find answers for himself.

**Nickolai Hiwatari-Ivanov:** The adopted son of Tala and Kai. He was left at an orphanage when he was a baby and adopted at the age of two. For as long as he could remember, he was been a sleep-walker. Whenever someone stops him from doing something dangerous in this state, Nickolai screams out _'I wanna go home! Home! Back to Silent Hill!'_. Kai takes Nickolai to Silent Hill where he disappears after a car crash.

**Mariam:** The tough-as-nails cop who follows Kai to Silent Hill. She is first seen at the gas station when Kai has to re-fuel his Hummer. When Mariam watches Nickolai panic over something, she becomes a little concerned about Kai. She chases the Russian down, on his way to Silent Hill. When Kai refuses to wait, Mariam has no choice but to follow. Her future in the spooky town is uncertain.

**Brooklyn Kingston:** The only person seen outside when the darkness swallows the town. He had a son but was tricked into allowing an Order of Silent Hill to purify his son. Because Brooklyn's son was born out of wed-lock and the boy's mother died during birth, the town people believe Brooklyn's son is a demon. Brooklyn is a lost soul, broken and hollow. He would do anything if it meant undoing his mistakes.

**Ozuma:** Ozuma is a jaded police office searching for Mariam, Kai and Nickolai. He humours Tala in his search for his son and partner, although has no desire to search the ruins of Silent Hill. As a young man, he was the one to save Brooklyn's son, which resulted in him burning his hands. Ozuma does not want to talk about that terrible day which left Silent Hill the way it was. He is more concerned about Mariam then anything.

**Ming-Ming (Older version): **Ming-Ming is the leader of a small group of Order refugees that live in their old church. She was the one who orchestrated the sacrifice of Brooklyn's son. Her innocent looks _(AKA The younger Version of herself)_ is often use to twist the refugees to her bidding. Ming-Ming created the only safe haven in Silent Hill and is deemed the refugees' saviour. She's meets a bloody end.

**Kolya Kingston:** Kolya is Brooklyn's only son. Kolya was a kind boy but was tormented by his classmates, as he had no mother. Ming-Ming twisted the other members of the Order into believing that Kolya was a demon, seeing as his mother died giving birth to him. After being burned alive by the order, Kolya was saved and placed in hospital. There he met _The Demon_ or _The Dark one_ who promised Revenge.

**Salima:**Salima is a member of the Order, along with her mother. She is very religious and talks in a sing-song type of way. She hates Brooklyn, calling him _A sinner_ or _Demon_. Forever tormenting Brooklyn, Salima throws rocks at him. When she and Brooklyn are on the steps of the church, Salima is killed by a monster known as _Pyramid Head_ for tormenting Brooklyn.

**Dark Kolya: **Dark Kolya is Kolya's demon side, where as Nickolai is his good side. _The Dark one_ or _The demon_ as he is known, D. Kolya promised his host that they would get revenge on all the members of Silent Hill that punished Kolya. It was D. Kolya that makes Kai and Nickolai come to Silent Hill. D. Kolya was the one to leave Nickolai on the steps of an orphanage when he was a baby.

**Mariah:** Mariah was a nurse that looked after Kolya when he arrives at the hospital. However, when she took a peek at his burnt form, Mariah saw into the eyes of hate and was changed soon after. When Kai finally gets to meet D. Kolya, the Russian finds himself in a decayed hospital room where Mariah is seen. She is heard crying but will not show herself. Mariah is forever crying, her eyes now white and blood running down her face.


	2. Chapter 1

**A **_**My Harlequin Romance **_**Production  
presents**

_"Nickolai! Nickolai!"_

**Silent Hill**

"Tala, can you see him?"

Kai Hiwatari was in a panic. Most so then his cold emotions would allow him. Kai had been peacefully sleeping in bed, when he jolted awake. Something had woke him up but he didn't know what. The night was warm and quiet. A lot different then his old life back at _The Abbey_. It was then that Kai heard the front door bang and he knew his son had gone. Nevertheless there was still a small part of him that hoped his son was still in bed, which fueled him to run across the hall way and into Nickolai's bedroom.

The bed was empty.

Now Kai was searching the garden of his home he shared with Nickolai and his child-hood sweetheart Tala Ivanov. Nickolai wasn't their _blood_ son so to speak. They had adopted the young boy at the age of 2. The headteacher watching the children had explained that Nickolai was a sleep-walker, but didn't say how bad.

"Kai! I can see him!" Tala yelled out, breaking Kai from his thoughts. The shorter russian glanced up to the red head, who stood on their bedroom balcony. Tala pointed to something in the distance. "Over there!" He added. Kai did not need telling twice and set off to get his son. Kai was quick for his size and age. He raced down a small set of steps which led to a large river. On the steps, half covered in mud was Nickolai's teddy bear. It was slightly moth-eaten and one ear had come off, but it was Nickolai's favourtie toy.

"Nickolai!" Kai yelled. He darted from the stairs and towards a low bridge. Car ran over it, hurting Kai's ears as he passed underneath. The bridge had taken it's toll of graffti over the years. Multi coloured words such as _'Sharon was here.'_ and _'Cheryl loves Pete' _stained the walls. Kai paid no mind to it, as he continued to run. Kai stopped at the end of a waterfall and peeked over the edge. The roaring water bubbled and foamed at the end. The drop alone would kill anyone stupid enough to jump. Kai edged a little closer. "Nickolai!" he yelled again, but there was still no answer.

Nickolai Hiwatari-Ivanov drifted closer to the edge of the cliff, before stopping. He whispered under his breath and swayed from side to side. In his mind's eye, the lake below was disappearing and a firey place was seen. Kai looked up to see his son, swaying a little too close to the edge. The russian ran towards his son, hoping he wasn't going to be too late. Nickolai had yet to wake up, and continued to whisper under his breath. Down below in the firey hell, a lone figure stood. They looked up at Nickolai, smiling over the fact the young boy may die. Nickolai swayed forward, just as Kai grabbed him. The pair hit the ground, causing Nickolai to start screaming. Back on the bridge, Tala was making his way past traffic.

"No! I wanna go home!" Nickolai screamed as Kai tried to wake him up. "Home! Back to Silent Hill!" Nickolai cried as Tala joined the pair. Nickolai punched Kai's chest, trying to get away. "I wanna go home." Nickolia mumbled, before drifting back to sleep.

"It's okay Nick. You're gonna be okay." Tala whispered, stroking Nickolai's ebony black hair. Kai looked at his partner and shook his head.

"No, it's not Tala." Kai began firmly. "He said it again. He said that name again Tala. Just like all those other times." Kai added. The red head looked at Kai. Tala didn't know what to do anymore. He loved Nickolai just as much as he loved Kai. Tala didn't want to give Nickolai up, and he knew that neither did Kai. In the end Tala sighed and picked up the sleeping Nickolai, bridal style.

"Come on. Let's head home." Tala mumbled and headed back to the house. Kai trailed behind, thought's whirling in his head.

-------

The sun was shining as Kai made his way from his Hummer to a tall weeping willow. Kai jammed his hands in his pockets as a cool breeze blew. His scarf trailed behind him as he came to a stop. Sitting under the tree was Nickolai, busy drawing another masterpiece. Feeling someone's eyes on him, Nickolai looked up and smiled at his father. "Wanna see?" he asked innocently. Kai smiled warmly and sat down next to Nickolai.

"Nickolai, this is amazing. Is that..." Kai paused and peered at a large red and gold bird. Underneath in black pencil was the bird's name. "...Dranzer? You drew Dranzer?" Kai questioned. Nickolai nodded his head.

"Yep, papa told me you like phoenix's becasue Dranzer is the Hiwatari family beast. Do you like it Papa?" the little boy asked. Kai nodded his head, setting the drawing pad to one side. Nickolai smiled widely.

"Of course I do." Kai replied. Silence passed between the two. "Nickolai, you know when you go to sleep?" Kai paused. Nickolai nodded his head, his sea green/blue eyes shining in confusion. "Well sometimes you go on a little walk and sometimes you say a name of a place. Silent Hill." Kai watched Nickolai cocked his head to one side.

"I don't remember." he muttered sadly. Kai smiled a little and brushed some hair from his son's eyes. Nickolai returned the smile.

"That's okay Nickolai, that's why were going there. To help you remember." Kai stated. The russian's phone began to ring, causing Kai to curse. He knew who it was. Without even looking at the caller I.D, Kai disconnected the call. Nickolai seemed even more confused.

"Isn't Papa coming with us?" he inquired. Kai let his son lean against his chest. Kai shook his head as he wrapped his arms around Nickolai.

"No, it's just going to be you and me."

--------

Tala paced the living room of his home, listening to the dialing tone on his mobile. "Damn it Kai!" Tala snapped. His eyes rested on the family computer, which currantly had a large picture of them as a screen saver. Kai's answering machine kicked in.

_Hello, you've reached Kai Hiwatari's phone. Sorry I'm not here to take your call but if you leave your message and phone number, I'll try to get back to you ASAP. Bye._

Tala ended the call and turned his attention to the computer. Wiggling the mouse, the screen saver disappeared showing the google search Kai had been using. Click on the first link, Tala shook his head. The lead article on the website was about Silent Hill. "No Kai. Please don't say you've gone there."

------

Kai parked his Hummer at a gas station, on route to Silent Hill. Night had settled in pretty fast. Turning the Hummer off, Kai glanced over to his son to find Nickolai fast asleep in the back seat. Kai smiled a little and climbed out. As the russian began to fill up the Hummer's tank, Kai watched a police officer ride into the station on a bike. Kai eyed the officer closely, one eyebrow raised. When the tank was full, Kai went to check on Nickolai a final time.

Nickolai did not move when Kai pulled the door open. The russian smiled a little before noticing Nickolai's drawing pad. Picking it up, Kai flicked through the pictures. They had all been changed. Kai flicked through the endless drawings, noticing that every single one had been coloured over in black. The last picture Kai looked at was of a school. A shuffling behind him caught his attention. Kai turned round as Nickolai slow climbed out of the Hummer, rubbing his eyes free from sleep. "Hey little one. You been asleep?" Kai asked. Nickolai nodded his head.

"Yeah. It was a long drive." he responded. Kai frowned a little, wondering if he should ask about the pictures.

"Nick, can I ask you something? Why did you change your pictures?" Kai questioned, showing Nickolai the school picture. Nickolai began to panic. He didn't know what had happened to his pictures. They weren't like that before. Kai could tell that Nickolai had nothing to do with the changing of the pictures.

"Papa, I didn't do it. I swear. Who would do this Papa? Who?" Nickolai asked, almost crying. Kai placed the drawing pad to one side and hugged his son close. "I didn't do it Papa. Honest!" Nickolai almost wailed. His panic cries caught the attention of the police officer. Kai stroked Nickolai's hair, waiting for him to calm down. The police officer watched Kai and Nickolai exchange a few more words, before Kai opened the front passenger door. Nickolai climbed in. As Kai walked away from the car, the officer walked past. They stopped and lent against the car.

"Hey there. You okay?" the officer asked. Nickolai eyed them closely. He knew it was a female from the officer's voice.

"Don't talk to strangers." he stated firmly before rolling the window up. The officer nodded her head, a small smile painted on her face.

"Good boy." she whispered.

---------

Kai entered the only show open and headed straight for the counter. He made his way through the endless line of tables as a couple of people sat eating a late night snack. A young brown haired girl stood at the till, reading a newspaper. Her tag name read _Hillary_. "Hi. I'm just here to pay for the gas." Kai greeted, fishing his credit card out of his wallet. Hillary moved to take the card and rung up the amount, a bored look on her face.

"Anything else?" she asked. Kai nodded his head.

"Yeah. I was wondering which is the best route to get to Silent Hill. I can't seem to find it on any maps." Kai replied. Hillary raised an eyebrow, eyeing Kai closely.

"Silent Hill? Road don't go through there anymore." she mumbled. There came a loud beep, causing Hillary to shift her attention to Kai's credit card. She pulled it from the card machine and handed it to Kai. "Your card was declined." she added. Kai grabbed the receipt, making Hillary wince from a papercut. There was only one person who could stop his credit card, besides himself. As Kai fished out some money from his wallet, his mobile rang. Kai snatched it up as he left the shop.

"Why did you cut off my credit card? Tala, you known damn well that isn't going to stop me." Kai hissed. He stared in confusion at the officer who seemed inerestered in his Hummer. Tala sighed deeply.

_'Kai, listen to me. We need to take Nickolai to a hopsital, get him some medication.'_ he began only to have Kai cut him off.

"God-damn it Tala! The medication won't work. Nickolai's been getting worst. I'm taking him to Silent Hill." Kai paused. "Tala, I've gotta go. I'll see you when we get back." Before Tala could protest anymore, Kai cut the connection. He walked quickly to the Hummer, catching the Officer's attention.

"Is everything okay sir?" the female officer questioned. Her helmet and glasses remained on, making Kai distrust the officer in front of him. Then again Kai and police just didn't work well. Kai walked round to the driver side of the Hummer.

"Everything's fine." he stated. As he opened the driver side door, Kai noticed how the officer had yet to move. "We're okay." Kai said more firmly before climbing into the Hummer. The officer reached inside of her leather coat and pulled out a notebook and pen. As Kai drove out of the gas station, the officer wrote down the registration. The officer continued to watch until the Hummer was out of sight.

* * *

_Yay! First chapter complete! _

_**Jemma Aeris Scott:**__ (Rolls eyes) Don't get too carried away. Right, __**MHR**__ would like to thank __**SuicidalBeyblader**__ & __**GabZ**__ for their wonderful reveiws._


	3. Chapter 2

_'Blue sky to forever,  
The green grass blows in the wind, dancing.  
It would be a much better sight with you, with me.  
If you hadn't met me, I'd be fine on my own, baby,  
I never felt so lonely, then you came along...'_

Nickolai had once again fallen asleep, clutching his drawing book tightly. Kai kept his eyes on the road, deep in thought. He began to wonder about Nickolai's pictures and who could have altered them. Clearly from the young boy's reaction, Nickolai couldn't have done it. Kai shook his head, trying to rid the thoughts from his mind. He had a mission to do. He had to help Nickolai by going to Silent Hill.

Then the russian heard a police siren. Checking his rear-view mirror, Kai frowned. It was the officer from the gas station. With no other option, Kai pulled over. Nickolai stirred from his sleep, before looking round. Kai came to a slow crawl before stopping. The officer stopped her bike behind Kai's Hummer. "Are we there papa?" Nickolai questioned, rubbing sleep from his eyes. Kai smiled at the young boy.

"Nearly. Just a little hitch that's all." Kai stated calmly. The last thing he needed was Nickolai to freak out again. Kai's crimson eyes wondered to a sign post. The nearest town was a couple of hours away but Kai wasn't interested in that. According to the sign, Silent Hill was at the next turning. Weighing his options, Kai decided to go for it. _Besides,_ Kai began to muse._ It's not like I haven't had a run in with the police before._ Kai glanced over to Nickolai who had just noticed the officer. "Keep your seat belt on." Kai ordered. Nickolai nodded. He had little time to get his wits about him, when Kai sped off.

"Hey! Hey!" The officer yelled but Kai was not going to stop. The officer cursed under her breath and climbed onto her bike. She soon gave chase.

Nickolai paniced slightly as Kai sped further away from the officer. They took the turn into Silent Hill, speeding over a wooden bridge. Right in front of them was a wire mesh gate. Nickolai looked at his father in blind panic, as Kai gripped the steering wheel and floored the gas. Nickolai screamed as the Hummer broke down the gate and carried on its way. Kai glanced at the rear-view mirror and cursed when he saw the officer was still behind. Suddenly the radio began to play up, making Nickolai scream again and place his hands over his ears. "It's okay. It's just the radio." Kai stated calmly, trying to switch it off. Kai looked up.

Crossing the road was a young boy in a school uniform. The boy froze as Kai hit the brakes. As the hummer sped into him sideways, the boy seemed to disappear into vapor. Kai tried hard to regain control of the hummer. Then the hummer came to a stop and Kai smacked his head on the steering wheel.

Everything went black.

-------

Kai slowly opened his eyes and groaned. His head was pounding and something wet was crawling down his forehead. The russian gingerly touched his forehead to find a small wound above his eyebrow. It wasn't bleeding too bad. Kai cursed and looked outside. The wind-sheild of the hummer wasn't covered in blood or cracked which meant he didn't hit the boy. The only thing Kai would see was snow and fog.

"Where the heck am I?" Kai wondered. His eyes slowly found themselves on the empty passenger seat and the open door. "Crap!" Kai yelled, climbing out of his side. He searched around the hummer for his son, but found nothing. "Nickolai!" Kai yelled. There was no reply. Kai looked up as a snowflake fell on his cheek. The russian frowned as he wiped it off. It didn't feel cold. Rubbing it between his fingers, Kai found it wasn't snow at all. "Ashes." he mumbled. Kai wiped his finger and thumb on his jeans before heading towards a sign. He stopped as the fog cleared, allowing him to read the sign.

**Welcome to Silent Hill**

Kai smiled a little. "At least I made it." he mumbled, and carried on into the town. Then something hit him. The town was covered in fog and there was not a soul to be found. Kai continued to walk into the town, jamming his hands into his pockets. The russian stopped in the middle of street looking round. "Nickolai! **Nickolai!**" Kai yelled. Then he caught sight of Nickolai in a blue school uniform. Nickolai took off.

"Hey! Nickolai!" Kai yelled, running after his son. Kai was amazed at how fast Nickolai could run. "Nickolai! Please wait!" Kai called, following Nickolai through the fog streets. The pair continued to run down an alley, passed a storage place before Kai stopped at a set of stairs. Kai licked his lips as he stared at the crushing gloom. Footsteps were heard. Kai caught sight of Nickolai disappearing round a corner. "Nickolai!" Kai called again. He wondered why his son wasn't listening to him. Kai shook his head and made his way down the stairs.

Then Kai heard an air-raid siren. Kai looked behind him in confusion before walking down the stairs again. He then noticed that everything was going black a little too late. Darkness took hold of his vision.

-------

"Double crap!"

Kai pulled out a silver _Zippo_ lighter from his pocket. It had been a gift from Tala, although Kai had quit smoking some years ago. Clicking the flint, a bust of light was seen. "What the hell?" Kai wondered, getting a good look at his surrondings. The place looked like it was rotting away as rain dripped from the sky. Kai swung the lighter behind him, keeping his eyes peeled for anything.

_"Papa."_

Kai turned back round. He slowly made his way through the gloom, sheilding the lighter flame with one hand. The russian gathered he was in a maze of ally ways. He turned right, stopping in a maze of mess fencing. Kai tried hard to peer through the gloom, when he caught sight of Nickolai. The young boy darted off. "Nick! wait!" Kai yelled, trying to find his way through the mess fence. He found a gate and continued to follow, before losing sight of Nickolai altogther. Kai cursed in russian and carried on walking. He narrowly missed two rusting barrels, as he peered closer at an odd stain.

Kai looked up to see a man, skinned and hanging from the mess fence. The man wour a gas-mask. His internal organs were all over the floor. Kai fought to stop bile running out of his mouth. Kai did a double check, noticing the man's eyes were moving. Kai threw up in his mouth before spitting it out. "Oh my god." he mumbled. A shuffling sound was heard behind him. As Kai turned round, he got the surprise of his life resulting in him dropping his lighter. Standing behind him were a group of creatures known as _The Grey Children_. Their bodies were blackened and smouldering. Kai backed up, unable to scream or shout in terror.

Being afriad did not become him.

One of the children screamed, setting the other's off. Kai took his chance and darted to the right, coming to a dead end. "Hey! Someone! Anyone!" Kai yelled, but it was no good. The children came at him in swarms. The russian grabbed a rusty pipe and slammed it against a few children. They hit the floor, screaming in pain. Once an opening was seen, Kai darted past the children and headed to a small opening in the fence.

Kai figured, from what he could see, that he was in some sort of courtyard. The russian continued to run until he hit a door. The door wouldn't move, forcing Kai to slam all of his weight into the door. As the children advanced onto him, the door gave way. Kai hit the floor of the room as the children swarmed over him. The russian grabbed a chair, the feeling to survive getting stronger by the minute. "Get off!" Kai yelled, slamming a rotten chair against the children. It managed to hit one before the children screamed again. Kai felt himself go light-headed and then he passed out.

--------

_'Love is a burning thing,  
And it makes a fiery ring.  
Bound by wild desire,  
I fell down into a ring of fire.' _

Kai shot up, his crimson eyes wide. When no sign of danger presented itself, Kai lay down on the cold grey floor. Kai frowned and sat up again. "What happened?" he wondered. Kai stood up and looked round. He stood in a dusty old bowling ally. "I remember beginning attacked, then passing out." Kai clutched his head as a blinding pain shot through his skull. "Ow, damn it." he cursed. Kai shook his head and straighted up. When he was sure nothing was going to jump out at him, Kai headed towards the door. 

Kai slowly opened it to find himself in a courtyard. There was no hellish creatures or a man hanging from the mess fencing. Then again, the mess fencing had also gone. "Did I dream all of that?" Kai questioned before shaking his head. He decided to head back to the car. Kai slowly made his way through the courtyard and along the road. Kai frowned and ran towards the edge of the road. It was gone. Completely gone. Kai dropped to his knees and peered over the edge.

"Only the dark one opens and closes to the door to Silent Hill."

Kai stumbled to his feet and spun round. Standing behind him was a weathered looking man. His light brown hair was dull, lifeless and covered in leafs and twigs. His ice blue/green eyes were dull, as if Kai was looking into a void. "I don't understand. What's going on?" Kai asked, stepping forward. The man stepped back. "Please. I'm looking for my son. I'm afraid he might be hurt." Kai added.

The man nodded his head. "We've all lost our children. Our light." he whispered. Kai sighed before pulling out his wallet. There were two passport photos in. One was of himself, Nickolai and Tala. Nickolai and Tala were pulling faces, while Kai settled for just smiling. The second picture was of Nickolai on his own, smiling warmly at the camera.

"This is my son. Nickolai. He's a sleep-walker so you have to be careful, but if you seen him, tell him to wait for me." Kai explained, showing the man the photo. Something flickered in the man's eyes. As if a burnt out flame was set alight again. He smiled at Kai as he took hold of the russian's wallet.

"Yes. He's mine. He's mine. He's mine!" The man yelled, making a mad grab for the wallet. Kai fought with the man before pushing him to oneside. The man hit the rumble as Kai began to run back to his car. The man sighed deeply and the flame had gone out. "Into the fire, he swallowed their hate." he whispered. Kai's footsteps echoed in the distance.

* * *

_Second chapter done. (Insert silly dance here) _

_**Kai:**__ Hn _

Oh come one Kai. Don't get mad at me for putting you in my favourtie Yaoi couple. read the cue card please.

_**Kai: **__(Glares at __**MHR**) __**MHR**__ would like to thank __**SuicidalBeyblader**__ &__** GabZ**__ for their reviews._


	4. Chapter 3

Tala pulled his blue _BMW_ car up to a garage and came to a stop. Looking round, Tala noticed one person working in the garage. The red head climbed out of his car and headed to the man. The old man was half-bent over the car, fixing the engine. "Hey." Tala called.

The old man looked behind him, eyeing Tala. "Yeah?"

"Listen...My partner, he came through here last night. Maybe you saw him?" Tala stated, showing the old man a picture of Kai. It was a rare one of him alone and smiling. Tala had always kept it close because Kai rarely smiled. The old man got up, walking past Tala.

"Daughter, Hillary, worked nightshift." he replied, walking over to a tool box. He pulled out a cigarette. Tala sighed a little and spun on his heel to face the old man.

"Actually he was heading for a placed called Silent Hill. I was wondering how you get there." Tala noticed the odd smirk the man was giving him. "What?" the red head questioned. The man licked the end of the cigarette.

"You don't. Road don't go through there anymore cause of the coal fire still burning underneath. Breathe enough of those fumes, oh bound to kill you." the man replied and returned to the car. Tala frowned deeply, before pulling out some cash from the back pocket of his jeans. He waved it in front of the man.

"Okay...Where's the turn?"

---------

Kai panted a little when he reached the hummer. He had always been good at running, hardly losing his breath. Years of brutal training at _The Abbey_ had done that. Now, it was like the energy was being sucked out of him. Kai glared at the sign. "Crazy ass town." he mumbled, and jogged the rest of the way to the hummer. Kai came to a halt when he found a picture lying on the road. The picture was off Wolborg, Tala's family beast. Kai knew straight away it was Nickolai's drawing. Ginergly picking it up, Kai examined the picture as he made his way back to the hummer. In front of the hummer was another picture, which shown a school. It had been scribbled over in black, but Kai could see children in the windows. One of them was crying.

Kai climbed into the hummer and slammed the driver door shut. Leaning over the passenger side, Kai then slammed the other door shut. He turned the key but the engine refused the start. He tried again and the engine gave out a whine. "Damn it!" Kai cursed, pounding the steering wheel with both hands. In the background, a figured moved. Kai turned to his right and searched for his phone. The item was lying the passenger floor. Kai reach down and tapped out Tala's number. "Come on Tala. Pick up. I need you." Kai whispered. All he could hear was static and an odd sound. Then he heard parts of Tala's answering machine.

_"Hey...This...Tala...Sorry...Not...Here...Leave...Message..."_

Kai figured it was better then nothing. "Tala! I'm in Silent Hill. Nickolai's gone. He's lost. We need your help badly." Kai paused and bit his lip. This was going to be a rare time for him to admit something. "I'm not okay." he added and cut the connection. He hoped that Tala could get the message. As the russian placed the phone in his trouser pocket, a figure appeared at his side.

"Hands on the wheel!" The figure barked. Kai glanced over to see the officer. Her gun was trained straight at Kai. He didn't really want to take a chance. Nickolai needed him alive. "Hands on the wheel!" The officer ordered again. Kai placed his hands on the wheel as The officer pulled open the driver door.

"Listen to me, I need your help. My son is missing and..." Kai was roughly yanked out of the car as slammed against the bonnet. "Hey! Weren't you listening to a thing I said? There's something strange about this place. My son's missing." Kai snapped. The officer replaced her gun in it's holder and snorted.

"If you cared so much about that little boy, you wouldn't have run off." she muttered bluntly, pulling a pair of handcuffs out of her pocket. Kai glanced over his shoulder, his crimson eyes wide.

"Hey, stop! What do you think you're doing?" He asked but the officer ignored him and handcuffed his wrists together behind his back. The officer began to read Kai his rights, as the russian rolled his eyes. _Why don't police officers ever listen?_ he questioned as the officer patted him down. "Listen to me damn it! He's ill. He sleep walkes!" Kai yelled. The officer pulling him round to face her.

"Just calm down sir, we're going to find the little boy." she stated. Kai continued to glare at her. The officer pulled her radio from her pocket and switched it on. "Officer Mariam to base. Over." The officer, Mariam paused. There was no answer. "Officer Mariam to Base. Do you copy?" she questioned firmly. Still nothing. Mariam cursed and placed her radio back in her pocket.

"You're bleeding." Kai suddenly stated. Mariam looked over to him before taking her sunglasses off. She wiped away a trail and stared at the blood on her glove.

"Cracked my head pretty good when my bike crashed. Must have been out for a while." She mused. Mariam shook her head. "You okay to walk?" she questioned. Kai stared at her as if it was the most stupidest question in the world.

"What the hell do you think?" Kai snapped. Mariam rolled her eyes and grabbed him by the arm.

"The it looks like we're hiking it back to Brahams." Mariam stated. Kai looked back in confusion. "You're going back to the station." Kai began to struggle which caused Mariam to tighten her grip.

"Are you kidding?" Kai hissed. Mariam shook her head. "Have you heard a single word I said?" he questioned. Mariam nodded her head. "Have you? Really?" Kai snapped. Mariam nodded her head again, dragging Kai along. "I know where to find my son. We need to turn round and head to the school here. I'm sure he's hiding there." Kai explained but Mariam was having none of it.

---------

_"I know where...school...to look for him. I'm not okay."_

Tala paled as he listened to the message. He managed to understand most of it. Ending the message, Tala gripped the steering wheel. It was raining hard outside. Tala drove across an old wooden bridge until he saw a battered mess fencing and a police barrier. A young police officer made his way towards Tala's car as the red head climbed out. Within minutes, Tala was soaked. "I'm sorry sir but you'll have to turn around. Road's closed." The officer stated.

"I'm looking for my partner. He may have come through here." Tala replied, pulling the collar of his jacket higher. He didn't mind rain but when it was tipped it down, the red head couldn't stand it. "He drives a Hummer. Silver. Ohio plates." Tala added. The police officer chewed his lip before grabbed his radio. Someway away on the wooden bridge, two people were deep in conversation.

"Sir. This man's partner was driving the Hummer." He informed. One of the figures, a man with wild red and black hair, looked down at Tala. The rain splattered on his umbrella. One gold ear-ring glinted.

_"Send him down."_ The radio crackled. The officer let Tala passed the barrier and led him towards the other man. Tala stared at the officer.

"Have you seen him?" Tala questioned but the officer refused to say anything else. The man met the two half-way, a small smile on his face. "Where is he? Where's Kai?" Tala asked. The man stopped.

"Officer Ozuma. Enjoying the weather?" Ozuma chuckled. Tala's hands balled into fists. To him it was no time to be joking around. Kai needed help and his son, Nickolai was missing.

"God-sake!" Tala snapped, turning away from Ozuma. "I'm trying to find my partner!" The red head hissed as he spun back round on his heel. Ozuma's smile fell and he held out a hand. It was like he was trying to calm Tala down, but it wasn't going to good. Tala was worried, so worried that he thought he was going to throw up.

"I know sir. Now that vehicle, we found it. It's at the end of the bridge but it's empty." Ozuma began, pointing to the end of the bridge. Tala loooked down but he couldn't see the Hummer. "There are no indications that anyone has come under any harm." Ozuma added. Tala ran a hand through his hair and sighed loudly. So far so good. "Now you mind telling me what your..." Ozuma trailed off.

"Partner. Kai's my partner." Tala stated, not paying attention to Ozuma's expression.

"As in business partner?" Tala shook his head, to which Ozuma merely coughed to cover his expression. "Very well. Mind telling me what your partner was doing here, Mister..." Ozuma trailed off a second time, hand held out. Tala shook it quickly.

"Tala Ivanov." Tala replied. Ozuma nodded a welcome as the rain continued to hammer down. "Look, the faster we start looking for him, the faster we'll find him." Tala muttered and headed down the bridge. Ozuma walked faster, stopping in front of Tala and blocking his path.

"Whoa, hold your horses Tala. I'm also missing a deputy. Now knowing Officer Mariam like I do, she's probably looking for your missing Partner." Ozuma reassured. Tala couldn't stand still. His mind was a whirl-wind of thoughts. Ozuma glanced over to one of the officers. "Dunga, make sure no-one comes through the barrier. We're going to get our asses up to _Silent Hill_." Ozuma informed. Tala joined Ozuma's side as they began to walk up the bridge. "Now tell me everything."

Tala wiped some rain away from his face. "He disappeared yesturday..."

--------

"Why were you coming up here in the middle of the night anyway?" Mariam questioned. Kai didn't know how long they had been walking but his arms were starting to hurt a little. The hand-cuffs dug into his wrists.

"I thought it woud help my son." Kai admitted. He tried to jiggle the hand-cuffs and wiggle them off his wrists but they were stuck fast. Kai knew that old habits died hard and he wished he had a lock pick in his pocket. However, Kai didn;t want any unneeded questions aimed at him.. Mariam rolled her eyes and huffed.

"You people. You get off the highway from whatever big city you're from and you bring all your sick problems with you." she grumbled. Kai felt his blood boil. To him, Mariam was totally out of line. In the back of his mind an idea was forming.

"Why aren't you listening me?" Kai demanded. Mariam didn't look at the russian but something sparked in her green eyes.

"We had some guy come up here two years. Snatched a little boy from a rest stop, dropped him into a mine vent. I **never** wanna see anything like that again." Mariam explained, glancing over to Kai. He figured out why she was behaving the way she was. His blood began to boil even more.

"You think I would hurt my own son? You're sick lady, seriously." Kai snapped. Mariam raised an eyebrow.

"How do I know he's even your son." she shot back. Kai fell silent as Mariam grabbed his arm. "Come on." she ordered. They walked past the wreackage of her bike when Maria caught sight of the road. It was completely gone. There was no way for them to get back. "What the hell..." Mariam let the sentance hang as she peered over the edge. _This can't be happening._ she thought. Kai stood someway back, watching the scene in front of him. Suddenly Kai's ears picked up on a small stone being kicked.

"Okay? Do you see what I'm talking about?" Kai asked. Mariam did not move. "How about getting these hand-cuffs off me." Kai called. Mariam shook her head and turned round to face Kai.

"No. Get walking. There's a lookout town on Toluca lake. There should be a radio there." Mariam replied and grabbed Kai's arm. Kai tried to dig his heels into the ground. He glared at Mariam as best he could but the officer was taking no notice.

"You stupid cop. Don't get it. This place is completely cut off!" Kai huffed. Mariam said nothing as she dragged Kai along. As the two walked past what looked like a wreakage site, Mariam caught sight of a figure swaying from side to side.

"Hey! Hey you there! I'm a police officer!" Mariam called. The two stopped walking when Kai's mobile and Mariam's radio began to crackle and hiss. Kai looked down at his pocket where his phone shone through the fabric. Mariam looked down at her radio. "What's going on?" she questioned. Before Kai could give her an answer, the figure lumbered towards them. Kai took a step back as Mariam's green eyes widened in shock.

The figure was armless and faceless. It only had two legs and walked as if it was a drunk. It's skin looked pale to the point of making it seem ill. A large gaping wound was seen on it's torso, black liquid ozzing out. Mariam pushed Kai back a little, her eyes on the figure. "Stay back." Mariam ordered as she drew her gun. To both of them, it looked like someone in a straight jacket. The figure ambled towards her, the black liquid falling to the floor. The floor sizzled.

"Shoot it!" Kai yelled. Mariam held her gun up, keeping her arm steady. The training she had gotten from Officer Ozuma was playing through her mind.

"Stay where you are!" Mariam yelled. The figure paid no attention. "Stop!" Mariam ordered. A wave of black liquid spewed forth from the figure's torso hole, hitting Mariam dead on. Mariam yelped in shock and backed away. She pulled her helment from her head as the liquid began to eat away at the item. Dark blue hair tumbled out, showing the high-pong tail Mariam currantly had her hair in. Mariam spun round, completely ticked off. She let loose a string of bullets, nailing the creature in the chest. Kai saw his chance and ran for his life. As he past Mariam, she shot the creature in the head, killing it.

Mariam looked up to see the tail-end of Kai's scarf disappear round the corner. Noticing her jacket was smoking, Maria shed her leather jacket quickly and dropped it to the floor. Her radio gave another crack as she caught sight of more the creatures appearing from the fog.

----------

Kai ran as fast as he could. He glanced behind him quickly as he past a car. Nothing was following him. Kai came to a stop, barely panting for breath. There were times, like now, that Kai thanked _The Abbey_ for their brutal training. The russian dropped to one knee. He slipped his arms over his backside, then under both feet. Once his arms were in front of him, Kai jogged over to a bus stop sign.

Kai searched through the stops shown before coming to the last stop. Looking round, Kai took off. He didn't want to waste any time. His plan worked as he continued to search two more bus stop signs. The last stop sign was _Midwich_. Shown next to the large blue dot was a small little building. Underneath it was _Midwich school_. Kai smiled. He knew he didn't need Mariam's help to find the school.

Kai continued on his way before stopping in front of a large sign. He could just make out _Midwich Elementary School_. Kai smiled again before running inside. The school itself was a looming and imposing building. Kai pushed open the wooden door and stepped inside. "Nickolai!" he yelled. The door slammed shut. Kai glanced back noticing the strange sign on the glass. The russian shook his head and turned his attention back to the stairs in front of him.

Nickolai was here. He could feel it.

* * *

_Oh No! Oh no! _

_**Kai:**__ What? _

_**Jemma Aeris Scott:**__ The scene where the Janitor shows up is next and __**MHR**__ HATES the Janitor. Well __**MHR**__ would like to thank __**SuicidalBeyblader, **__**GabZ, **__**Troublesome Aries**__ &__** SchoolBoredom**__. Oh and Hi to my twin (AKA __**Suicidalbeyblader**__'s character.)_


	5. Chapter 4

Kai looked around as he started to walk towards a set of stairs. The building looked like it was going through the motions of rot and mold. Inch thick dust muffled his trainers as the russian continued up the stairs. A sign behind Kai was still clearly seen.

_The foes of the righteous will be comndemned.  
_

Kai opened two doors and stepped inside the main part of the school. The floor beneath him was covered in bits of rubble and dust. The paint was peeling from the walls and the wood was beginning to rot. The whole school was eerie quiet and it was starting to get to Kai a little. _Get a grip. This is no time to be losing my head!_ Kai snapped before looking at a sign. He smiled a little when he found the main office. Kai walked quickly to the door and pushed it open. Thankfully it wasn't locked.

The russian walked towards a set of cupboards. Placing his hands on two handles, Kai tried to get them open. No luck. He tried another two but was met with the same thing. Kai sighed a little then began to search the mess that was the desk. Kai shifted through years worth of dust, rubble and worn pieces of paper. Finally he came across his prize. On a large metal ring was the biggest bunch of keys Kai had ever seen. He sorted through them until he came to one key and tried it on the cupboards. The lock gave a loud click. Kai pulled the draws open and found an old silver flash-light. "Please work." Kai begged as he slipped the keys into his jean pocket.

Grabbing the flashlight, Kai flicked the switch before bashing the flashlight against his hand. A pale yellow glow came on. In Kai's opinion it was better then nothing.

_"Kai."_

Kai swung the flash-light round, stopping it at a second door. Did he heard someone call his name? It sounded like Nickolia but he couldn't be sure.

--------

"Mr Ivanov, I am an officer of the law and I will take you to safety!"

Ozuma sighed and began to speak through his mega-phone again. Both he and Tala were driving through Silent Hill, looking for Kai. Tala shook his head. "That's not his last name. It's Hiwatari." Tala commented. Ozuma glanced over to him, one eyebrow raised.

"He has a different last name. I thought you said you were married." He replied. Tala began to fiddle with the gold ring on his wedding figure and nodded his head. It was kind of annoying for both Tala and Kai to keep having to explain. It was tiresome but they got through it in the end.

"Yeah we are married. It's kind of hard to explain but we both came to an agreement about our last names." Tala paused and looked at Ozuma. "Why don't you let me do that, huh? Kai'll come if he hears my voice." he suggested. Ozuma replaced the megaphone and shook his head. He carried on driving.

"90 of woman who take the kid to a place like this are usually mad at the husband. What makes Mr Hiwatari any different." Ozuma mumbled. Tala glared hard at the officer. Ozuma glanced back.

"Oh I see. You like hauling skeletons out of your family cloest do you? Both me and Kai have had a bad child-hood. We've put that behind us thank you." Tala snapped. Ozuma held one hand up as if to warn off an attacks from Tala. His other hand gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"I'm sorry and no, not all the time. However we're driving on top of them right. The coal fire burning underneath." Ozuma sighed and pointed to an old building. "You see that Dojo over there? Used to be my fathers." he stated. Tala chewed his lip as he eyed the dojo. "Anyway he's dead. It was november '74 when the fire caught. They tried to evacuate everyone as quick as they could but it was hellish. People were dying and disappearing. Heck they couldn't even find half the bodies. That was the end of Silent Hill. These were good people." Ozuma trailed off then shrugged. "Some of them anyway. There was some you might say deserved what they got." Ozuma stopped talking suddenly, catching Tala off guard.

The red head could tell something was up.

--------

Kai slowly swung the flash-light around, breaking through the gloom of the building. The russian walked past a seris of lockers before stopping at an open one. A boy's blue school uniform hung neatly in the locker. Suddenly a door slammed and Kai ran towards the sound. "Nickolai!" he called, when he heard the door slam again. He stopped at a open doorway, in front of another set of stairs. Raising the flash-light a little higer, the russian searched the door. The building creaked when a door opened. In a leather glove claded hand, there was a tiny cage with a small bird inside.

Kai covered the flash-light beam and took off down the corridor. He tried the first door he found, only to find it was locked. The strange people were coming up the stairs. Kai knew he couldn't waste time with the keys and searched for another way out. His crimson eyes came across a set of fire doors slight ajar. Wasting no move time, Kai barrled through them, coming into a courtyard. He raced across to the otherside and entered the other half of the building. The russian made his way through the seris of rubbled filled corridors when he came to a stop and turned left. He entered a classroom and darted towards the boarded up window.

He couldn't see the strange people. As Kai backed up, he narrowly missed a desk. Kai cursed in russian and walked down the row before spotting something odd. On one of the dust covered desks were two handprints, recently made. Inside the handprints were two words, craved into the desk. _Demon_ looked like a repeated theme on the desk. Kai looked around. "Nickolai. Where are you?" he whispered. Against better ideas, Kai lifted the lid on the desk and found a note book.

_"Burn the demon! Burn the demon!"_

Kai shook his head and looked round. The chanting of boys were still heard, echoing round the room. Kai looked back at the book. "Kolya Kingston." Kai whispered. Out of the corner of his eye, the russian caught sight of a young boy running past the classroom. Kai turned swiftly, slamming the desk shut. "Hey!" He yelled and gave chase. Kai stopped at a large set of stairs that whirled round. As the young boy ran up the stairs, Kai shook his head. The boy looked just like Nickolai but there was something about him that said otherwise.

Kai darted up the stairs, staying just two steps behind the boy. As Kai rounded the last corner of the stairs, he watched the boy disappear into a room. Kai gave chase, slamming all of his body weight into the door. The room he now stood in was a rest room. It was moldy and horrible, but Kai swallowed down his pride and looked round for the boy. He then heard crying. The russian ducked down, trying to find the boys feet under the stalls, but the boy pulled them up. Kai cursed in russian before testing each of the stalls. As he pushed them open, the crying was getting louder. Kai pushed another stall door only to find it locked. _Bingo!_ Kai cheered and ducked to the floor. However, he could not see the boy.

Then suddenly the crying picked up again. Kai looked left, pin-pointing the source of the sobs. The boy was now two stalls away. Getting up from the dust floor, Kai walked quickly over to the stall. "It's going to be okay." he reassured, standing in front of the stall. "I promise I'm going to help you." Kai swore and pushed the door to the stall open. However he got a nasty surprise.

A figure was the stall, bent backwards so his feet was touching his head. Barbed wire kept him in place and was also over his eyes. His outfit was torn and hanging off his thin and rotting frame. A name tag was seen, informing Kai of the figure's name. _Barthez_. There was a horrible smell coming from behind the figure. His mouth was open in a silent scream. Flies buzzed as Kai retreated back. He held a hand over his mouth and retched, before spitting out bile. As he moved his flash-light over the scene, words on the back of the stall caught his attention.

_Dare you, Dare you, Double dare you!_

An arrow was pointing to something in the figure's mouth. Kai sighed loudly and placed the flash-light to oneside. He knew this way the only way to find Nickolai. Kai took two slow steps towards the figure, held his breath and entered the stall. In the dim light, the russian could make out something in the figure's mouth. Kai was retching again as he reached inside the figure's mouth. He pulled out a large chunky key fob, half broken. Kai backed up, out of the stall and began to throw up in one corner. When he had finished, the russian grabbed the flash-light and headed towards the door to the rest room.

Kai opened the door only to have a flash-light shone in his face. The strange people, who were dressed in miner's outfits, were outside looking for Kai. The russian slammed the door shut and pulled out the large set of keys from his trouser pocket. The flash-light hit the floor, but Kai didn't really care about it at the moment. He fiddled with the keys before finding the right one and locking the door.

The people outside began to bang against the door, trying to get in the rest room. The little bird in the cage chirpped to itself before something spooked it out. The three people looked at the bird before disappearing off. On the other side of the door, Kai listened as the heavy footsteps disappeared down the corridor. The russian was confused but gave his thanks to his family beast Drazner. Suddenly the warning siren was heard. Kai winced as he looked round the rest room. "It's happening again." he mumbled.

Then suddenly everything went black.

* * *

_Gomen Nasai! I am such a lazy git, I swear! _

_**Kai:**__ Hn. I'll say. _

_**Jemma:**__ Hey! Leave __**MHR**__ alone! She's been busy. (__**Kai**__ snorts in the background) Anyhoo! __**MHR**__ would like to thank __**Troublesome Aries, **__**GabZ, **__**SchoolBoredom, **__**Miako6**__ &__** Also Known as Lili93**__ for reviewing!_


	6. Chapter 5

Kai flicked the flash-light on and stared in amazment. The room began to fall to pieces. Years worth of rot and rust began to form. Kai felt like he was standing in an old science movie about the subject of rot. All in all, it was a little sickening to watch. Tiles fell to the floor with a clank and the toilets stalls were left as empty shells. Kai swung the flash-light round, watching the scene unfold. It was all too much for the russian to take in.

Suddenly there came a clank from the far end of the toilets. Kai swung the flash-light round, wondering what the sound was. From the end stall, a hand shot out from the darkness. A figure growl as they pulled themselves along on their stomach. Kai's eyes widened in shock and fear as he caught sight of the figure. It was the body of janitor. Kai's stomach began to tie itself in knots as the janitor crawled ever closer. He hissed and growled, wiggling his tongue out. Placing a hand against the wall, the janitor tried to steady himself as best he could. The wall began to turn red and boils spurted from the floor. Kai watched in horror as large insects crawled out of the boils and scuttled across the floor.

The russian couldn't take anymore and ran. The door that he had locked moments ago was no longer there, allowing him to run towards a flight of stairs. The janitor roared in pain, fueling Kai on. The roaring and screams reached their peak as Kai ran down the stairs. The stairs seemed endless to Kai, but finally he reached the bottom. Scuttling was heard as Kai looked down a long corridor. Cockroachs covered the floor, walls and ceiling. It seemed like that were no end to them. In the middle were too people, screaming in pain as the cockroachs crawled over them. Kai cursed in russian, backing against a wall. The people continued to scream, trying to get the cockroachs from their bodies. Kai ran towards the far end of the room, only to find wire-mesh blocking his path. Kai spun back round, the sea of cockroachs getting bigger. The russian took a chance and ran into another room.

The russian gasped in surprise when he entered the room. Metal supports hung over a raging inferno. Kai had never been afraid of fire. The russian looked round seeing a series of wire-mesh windows. The mesh looked weaked and Kai ran across to one. He hammered on the mesh, before hearing scribbling. "What the?" Kai exclaimed and swung his flash-light round. A young boy with a dirty face looked up from the drawing he was destorying. Kai gasped loudly, noticing that the boy looked just like Nickolai.

Suddenly the mesh gave way and Kai fell through the window.

--------

Tala and Ozuma searched the school. Both wour mask to stop them breathing in the fumes. Although Ozuma was sure Kai would not be at the school, Tala never doubted Kai's message. "Kai! Nickolai!" Tala yelled. He turn 180 degrees, before slamming into an old broom. Ozuma raised an eyebrow, sighing deeply. He could tell Tala was not going to give up any time soon.

"Kai! Nickolai!"

---------

Kai groaned from the impact. He shivered as rain fell onto him. His ear began to hurt from the sound of rusty metal moving. Kai moved to looked in front of him, seeing a set of rusty fans. The russian stared at them in confusion as no wind blew. Taking a good look at his surrondings, Kai concluded he was back in the courtyard of the school. As Kai tried to stand up, his hearing perked to the sound of metal being dragged and heavy pounding. To his left, a large figure wearing a large pyramid on his head, burst forth from a sea of cockroachs. In one hand he carried the skinned form of a person and in the other, a large butcher knife.

"Oh god!" Kai yelled, as the Pyramid figure turned to face him. "No! No! No!" Kai found a sudden burst of energy and leapt to his feet. The russian ran as fast as he could across the courtayrd, watching out for any more trouble.

---------

Tala opened a fire door to a large courtyard. Both he and Ozuma stepped outside, only Tala venturing further into the courtyard. The red head pulled the mask from his mouth and looked around. "Kai!" he yelled, hoping he would get an answer. He came to a stop and listend carefully.

He could hear running footsteps. And they were coming towards him.

Tala remained in one place, listening harder when suddenly something attack his nose. He could smell Kai's after-shave. There was no doubt in Tala's mind that Kai had ran past. _That's insane!_ Tala logic tried to point out but Tala knew other wise. The smell lingered and suddenly the fire door slammed shut. Tala spun round, causing Ozuma to raise an eyebrow once more. Tala ran inside. "Kai!"

"Hey! Put your mask back on!" Ozuma ordered following Tala inside. The red head did not listen.

"Kai! Where the hell are you?" Tala screamed, but no reply was heard. Ozuma grabbed Tala by the collar of his jacket. "I felt him." The red head mumbled.

"You what?" Ozuma questioned. He felt Tala's forehead, wondering if the red head was coming down with a fever or worst. That Tala may have breathed in too much fumes. Tala looked up and down the corrdior.

"His aftershave. I smelt it. He was here." Tala mumbled. Ozuma narrowed his eyes.

"Who was?" Ozuma shoved the mask back over Tala's mouth. "Breath normally." he ordered.

"My husband. Kai." Tala muttered but Ozuma shook his head.

---------

Kai slumped against a set of rusting lockers and swore louder in russian. Tears began to fall from his eyes but Kai quickly wiped them away. He was _not_ going to cry. But he was. No matter how much Kai didn't want too, the tears kept falling. The russian continued to swear, slamming his fist against the lockers repeatedly, until his knuckles began to bleed. The russian hit the floor, his energy spent. His final curse was directed to the flash-light as the battery finally gave out.

Scuttling was heard making Kai look up. The sea of Cockroachs were back, causing Kai's blood to run cold. That could only mean _he_ was back as well. Suddenly a door was kicked open and a light was shone in Kai's face. As the cockroachs got ever closer, someone walked towards him and grabbed his arms. "Hey! Let me go! Get off me!" Kai yelled as the figure dragged him across the floor. The figure pulled Kai into a room and slammed the door shut. A cochroach managed to slip through and screamed at the figure. The figure, Mariam, growled and slammed her foot on the insect. Mariam looked at Kai.

"Get me that pipe!" She yelled. Kai looked up. "Kai! The Pipe!" Mariam ordered, trying to hold the door shut. Kai looked behind to find a rusty pipe. The russian scrambled to his fett and pulled the pipe from the wall. "Hurry!" Mariam urged. Kai swung the pipe round, slamming against the top of the door. With Mariam's help, they managed to pull it down and onto the handles. It did it's job of keeping the door shut.

Kai looked round. "Can we get out of here?" he questioned. Mariam looked behind her and shook her head.

"We're trapped." she muttered in a matter-of-fact voice. She pulled an item into view and sighed. "Last mag." she mumbled and reloaded her gun. Kai stared at her in surprise.

"That all the bullets you have?" he inquried. Mariam nodded her head as she undid the hand-cuffs on Kai's wrists. "Thanks." Kai mumbled. Then they both heared slow pounding foot-steps. Mariam slowly turned round to face the door as Kai backed up as much as he could. Mariam lent closer towards the door.

"You hear that?" she asked. Kai nodded his head. Mariam began to back up slowly, her gun aimed at the door. Turning off her torch in her breast pocket, Mariam pulled out her flash-light and held it under her gun.

"That's him." Kai informed, standing behind Mariam. Suddenly a large butcher knife cut through the door as if it was butter. Kai and Mariam leapt to either side of the room as the blade tip stopped just inches from the whirling fan behind them. "Stay down! Stay down!" Kai yelled. Mariam's eyes widened in shock.

"Jesus Christ!" she exclaimed. The blade retracked before appearing again. Mariam was unable to move as the blade glided ever closer to her. Kai pushed her down, the blade missing his back by inches. The russian looked up, Mariam underneath him. The blade disappeared again. Kai stood up, ignoring the blush on Mariam's face. His cold eyes were kept on the door. The blade did not disappear completely. The Pyramid head began to crave a small hole out of the door, before slamming the knife back in. Kai and Mariam pushed themselves up against the wall as the blade swung dangerously close to their necks.

The Pyramid head pulled the knife out and swung int back. The blade jammed itself into the nearby wall, cutting a cockroah in half. The creature reached in side, trying to grab hold of either Kai or Mariam. Child-hood nightmares of grabbing hands returned to Kai's mind and he tried hard to get rid of them. Pyramid head reached down and took hold of the pipe. He tried to pull the pipe up as more cochroachs flooded into the room. "Oh no you don't!" Mariam screamed and started to fire at the creature. Pyramid head roared in pain as two bullet holes appeared on his arm, but it did not stop him from completeing his task.

Suddenly the arm was pulled back and the cockroaches seemed to die. They screamed as they hit the floor. Mariam and Kai watched the great Pyramid head reclaimed his blade and returned from the darkness that it came from. The two looked at the dead cockroachs as they began to turn into ash. The hole in the door began to repair itself as the world returned to the way it was. By the time dust coated everything, the fan behind the two stopped spinning.

Mariam yanked the now wooden door open and stepped out in the lit up corridor. Kai followed behind. "What the hell?" Mariam whispered, aiming her gun at anything that moved. "What the hell?" Mariam paused and looked at Kai. "You saw that right? That was real?" she inquired. Kai stared at her. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Mariam screamed. Kai decided to fall back on his old _Abbey_ training.

"Listen to me. I know this is crazy but we need to calm down. My little boy is not here and I need to find him before this happens again." Kai stated, being the voice of reason. Mariam rolled her eyes and rubbed the back of her neck. She turned back to Kai, her flash-light still on.

"I don't even know where to start." she mumbled. Kai pulled out the key fob he had taken from the janitor. The russian tried hard not to shiver.

"I found this. It's from a hotel. Now I don't know where this hotel is but I know he's there." Kai informed. Mariam stared at the fob before looking at Kai.

"Hotel?"

Mariam went to turn away from Kai before the russian grabbed her shoulder. It looked as though she was going to faint any minute. "Hey, it's going to be okay. We're going to be okay." Kai reassured. Mariam smiled and nodded her head.

* * *

_Yayness! New chapter! _

_**Kai:**__ Seems you're feelin better after your gig on sunday. _

It was My Chemical Romance! and yes I do feel better. (starts drooling) Frank Iero in the flesh!

_**Jemma:**__ (Giggles) __**MHR**__ would like to thank __**IqVaDa, GabZ, SchoolBoredom **__&__** Miako6**__ for their wonderful reviews._


	7. Chapter 6

Ozuma drove his car back across the wooden bridge and away from Silent Hill. Tala sat next to him, chewing his thumb nail. Things were not adding up in Tala's mind. The two police officers on the other side of the wire gate, slowly opened it allowing Ozuma to pass through. Tala was the first out of the car, jamming his hands in his pockets. Ozuma followed him. "Don't be trying anything Tala. We've got men up here all night long. Don't worry okay." Ozuma reassured.

Tala's eyes were kept on his car. Tala stopped at the car, a hand on the door handle. "You're not telling me everything. What really happened here?" the red head inquried. Ozuma shook his head, rubbing his glove cladded hands together.

"Just let it rest in peace." he replied curtly. Tala growled and pulled the car door open harshly. Ozuma watched as the tall russian climbed into his car and drove away. Ozuma turned away, giving out orders to his team. Tala had barely pulled away before pulling his phone out of his pocket. He quickly dailed a number and waited for an aswer.

_'Directory assistance.'_

Tala licked his dry lips. "Toluca County archives please." he responded.

_'One Moment.'_ the woman was replaced by a dailing tone before someone picked up. _'Archives.'_

"Yeah, do you have the records from Silent Hill?" Tala inquried. He needed answer but Ozuma was not going to hand them over easily. The woman hummed in the back of her throat as rain hammered down on the windsheild.

_'Which records sir?'_

Tala took a deep breath in. "Police records." he answered. The woman was silent for some time before she replied. Tala flicked a switch and the windscreen wipers flew into action.

_'I'm sorry sir but those records are confidential.'_ the woman stated. An argument eurpted between Tala and the woman ending in Tala switching his mobile off and slamming it onto the passenger seat in fury. The red head knew he needed the information and he was going to get it one way or another. He only hoped Kai would forgive him for using the trades he was taught in the _Abbey_.

Trades the pair swore never to use.

---------

Kai and Mariam made their way across empty streets before seeing a towering building. Mariam kept her gun trained in case anything else decided to jump out on them. She noted how Kai was not even out of breath. "You know people use to say this place was haunted." Mariam muttered off-handedly. Kai cracked a tiny smirk, his crimson eyes on the looming building in front of them.

"I think they were right." he mumbled. The building was called _The Grand Hotel_. Kai had a gut feeling that this was the place. He motioned for Mariam to follow him and both entered the building. It was dark and moldy, but it did little to put Kai off his search. Both Mariam's and Kai's hearing perked to hear shouts and things being thrown. They ran inside, in case someone was hurt.

_"Get back!"_

Kai stopped at a set of doors as Mariam ran past. "Hey! Mariam back here!" Kai ordered, pushing open the door. Mariam was close behind. The pair ran in on two figures. One was the young man that Kai had met earlier. The other was a red haired woman who continued to throw stones at the man.

"Faith is our destroyer." The man mumbled as the red head picked up another stone.

"Get Back!" she screamed, throwing the stone hard. It narrowly missed the man as he ducked from the attack. Mariam grabbed the woman's right wrist as Kai latched onto her left arm. The woman continued to struggle as the man stood up.

"Think you of _Ye who cast the first stone._ Lambs without a shepherd. Shepherd without a flock. It is your sins which keep your here." the man stated. He slipped into the shadows as the woman lunged forward. Mariam and Kai went along with her.

"Stop your lies!" The woman screamed but the man was gone. Mariam struggled to keep the woman in one place.

"Calm down we're not going to hurt you." Mariam smiled a little to ease the woman. Kai watched as the man slunk off before disappearing from view altogether. "What's your name?" Mariam questioned. The woman looked between Kai and Mariam before licking her cracked lips.

"Salima. My name is Salima." she replied in a sing-song sort of fashion. Mariam nodded her head before following Kai's gaze.

"What's going on here? Who was that?" Mariam asked. Kai stood up. he lent a little closer to Mariam as Salima tried to pick herself up.

"Brooklyn Kingston was cast out. Not even the darkness wants him." Salima hissed bitterly and began to gather items and place them in her bag. Kai stared at Salima's back for a second. Kingston? Could it be? Memories of the book in the school filled Kai's mind.

"Kingston? Is he related to a Koyla Kingston?" Mariam raised an eyebrow at Kai who found the ruged to explain himself. "I found a book in the school with that name on." Kai looked down at Salima who stiffened. "Salima? Do you know something?" Kai urged. Salima nodded her head.

"He's Brooklyn's son." she mumbled. Kai gasped a little but covered it up with a cough. Mariam had taken to scounting the area in case of danger. "Sinners deserve to lose their spawn." Salima added, dusting her knees a little. The conversation Kai had with Brooklyn before ran into his head. Kai knelt down next to Salima.

"What are you doing here anyway Salima?" the russian questioned. The red head held up some tins of food, an almost innocent look on her face.

"Mother needs more food." she smiled before replacing the tin back in her bag. Mariam turned back round, an eyebrow raised.

"There are other people here?" she asked in shock. Salima nodded her head. Mariam returned to her search as Salima watched her.

"Ming-Ming keeps us safe." she began. "We seek safety in the church." she added. Kai watched Mariam for a short time before moving to sit in front of Salima. He knew this young girl was a good person to ask about his son. He needed all the links he could find. Salima's eyes returned to her task of counting the tins. Kai gently took her arm.

"Salima, listen to me. I've lost my little boy. He's all alone in this place. Imagine how afraid he must feel. Tell me please, have you seen him?" The russian questioned. Salima shook her head. "Do you know where he is?" Kai pressed further. Once again Salima shook her head. Kai cursed a little but thanked Salima for her help. Something caught Mariam's eye and she stood between the pair. Salima went to grab a silver knife but Kai snatched it from her grasp. "I'm taking this." It was more of a statement that a request. Before Salima could argue, Kai stood up and looked round. Mariam pointed to a red sign on the floor.

"Have you seen his before?" the police officer asked. Kai nodded his head, looking between the sign, Mariam and Salima. Salima stood up, smiling at the sign.

"It's on all the buildings the elders of my elders built. It's a symbol of our unity. A symbol of our faith." Salima explained, hitched the bag strap onto her shoulder. Kai and Mariam looked at each other. Mariam shrugged a little and walked behind the call desk. Her eyes widened when she caught sight of key fobs on the floor. Picking one up, the police officer felt the weight in her hand before looking up at Kai.

"Hey Kai. You might want to look at this!" she called. The russian turned round, an eyebrow raised. As he joined the officer, his eyes widened when he caught sight of the key fobs. He pulled his own broken one out of his pocket. "Just like yours. They're all over the floor." Mariam informed, waving a hand over the litter. Kai bent down, placing the knife in the belt loops of his jeans. He picked another key fob up, feeling the weight while Salima tightened her grip on the bag strap. Mariam pulled open a door to find post slots for each room. She searched through the slots before a folded up piece of paper caught her attention. Mariam pulled it out and unfolded it to find a child' drawing of a girl being burnt. Mariam shivered before turning round to look at Kai. "Check this out."

Kai took the paper from Mariam and eyed the drawing. He too shivered. The style of the drawing screamed _Nickolia_ but Kai was not going to jump to anything just yet. "What number did you take this from?" he questioned, his crimson eyes never once leaving the picture. Mariam glanced behind her to remember the number.

"111" she replied. Kai nodded his head and folded the papaer back up.

"We've got to go to 111." he stated and headed towards the nearest stairs. Mariam glanced at Salima who had yet to move or say anything. Mariam smiled a little before following Kai. Salima was left on her own.

----------

The rain continued to pour down as Tala stood in a shop door way. Across the street was the Archives. Tala checked his watch, before seeing the lights go out and a slightly overweight woman leave the building. Tala wasted no time and darted across the street. Pulling a lock pick from his pocket, the red head jiggled with the lock before there came a click. Tala pushed the door open and entered the building.

Tala stopped a one room and looked inside. He couldn't see anything and decided to test fate. He slowly opened the door and flicked the lights on. Row upon row of boxes and files were seen and Tala cursed. Looking for the files would looking for a needle...

Tala stopped and eyed a set of burnt and discoloured boxes. _It couldn't be that easy, could it?_ he wondered, before pulling the boxes out and setting them on a table. He searched through file after file of the Silent Hill police records but found nothing useful. Tala entered the room again and pulled out another box. He prayed there was something inside. As he searched he came across a familiar name. "Ozuma." Tala whispered and pulled the file out. The red head searched through the files before finding a picture of a young boy.

Tala suddenly felt sick. He sat down, hoping the world would stop spinning. As his ice blue eyes were kept on the photography, Tala fumbled for his phone. He quickly dailed a number and waited. His eyes casted over the name on top of the Photography.

_Kingston. K_

_'Directory Assistance.'_

Tala jumped a little. "Yeah.Toluca County Orphanage please."He replied. The woman disappeared for a short time before appearing again.

_'Yes, I have that information for you sir.'_

"Could you give me the address please?" Tala replied, reading the information on the back of the photography.

----------

The upstairs of the hotel was a moody blue colour and cold. Mariam kept her flash-light on, looking for room 111. Kai also kept his eyes peeled. Neither of them heared the footsteps coming up behind them. "We are wandering far from refuge here." Salima stated suddenly. Mairam jumped while Kai merely glanced at Salima. She huffed loudly as Mariam flicked her flash-light off. Kai then looked back Mariam.

"Let's keep her with us. She's all we got." he suggested. Mariam shrugged and continued on with the search. The trio wondered down a second corridor and was greeted by a large painting. Kai and Salima eyed it as Mariam wondered away a little. She stared at confusion at Room 113 and sighed deeply.

"There's no Room 111." she informed grimly. Kai cocked his head to one side as Salima licked her lips.

"The first burning." she whispered. Kai glanced over to her. Salima looked back at him. "The first burning. Before the town had a name, the elders of my elders kept us pure." she explained. Mariam turned her flashlight back on and trained it on the painting. Kai stared back at the said item.

"The founders of this town were demon hunters." Kai mumbled, feeling sick. Torture such as burning were a common place in the _Abbey_. Kai tried to block out the images and the sound of screams, as Mariam walked closer to the other two. Salima decided to add more.

"Burning the demons kept back the darkness. It stopped the Apocalypse." Salima added. Kai's mind wondered back to the child drawing and it hit him hard. The picture, although crude and very child-like, was a copy of the painting in the front of them. The russian said nothing as he pulled the knife from the belt hoops and cut a long line into the painting. Kai huffed a little as he tore a hole into the painting and peered through.

"There's a room in here." Kai informed and made the hole bigger. Kai was right. Room 111 had been right in front of them all along. The russian quickly opened the door and glanced round. The room was black and ashened. Random items filled the place, making it harder for the trio to move. Mariam's eyes wondered to a large hole in the wall.

"Check this out." she called. Standing on the ledge, Mariam looked below. It was a pretty steep drop but the second hole on another building was not far away. The officer jumped over with ease, before holding out her hand. "Come on." she called. Kai leapt across, surprising Mariam when he landed with the grace of a cat. The knife however tore through his belt loops and began it's free fall to the floor below. Kai knew he couldn't do anything about and stepped further into the room. Salima followed, tripping over the ledge as she entered the room and almost hit the floor.

"What is this place?" Kai wondered. Everywhere he looked there was ash. The placed was filled with more random objects. Mariam shrugged, her flash-light cutting through any shadows that formed.

"I'm not sure. We're in the next building. Factory perhaps." She suggested. Kai hummed in the back of his throat and walked to his left. Salima and Mariam walked right. Kai looked up and suddenly caught sight of a young boy. The boy darted off.

"Hey." Kai called. He strained his ears and heard footsteps above. The russian quickly climbed a set of stairs, hoping he couldn't lose track of the boy. He wanted answers and he was going to get them damnit! He climbed up a set of metal steps and stopped on a wooden walkway. Mariam called his name but Kai ignored her. He was so close. Running along the walk-way, Kai came into a large room. The room was trashed to put it bluntly. As Kai walked down a set of steps, he scanned the room.

Suddenly he heard a boy crying. Kai walked round a large gaping hole in the floor to see a figure of a young boy sitting on the floor. His back was facing Kai. "Who are you?" Kai demanded, but all he got was more crying from the boy. Kai eyed the hole seeing jagged iron beams. They looked strong enough so Kai decided to take the chance. "It's okay. Don't be afraid. I promise I'm not going to hurt you." Kai reassured. He jumped onto the first beam which wobbled but stayed firm. Kai jumped to the second which wobbled far worst but the russian regained his balance. Licking his lips, Kai jumped the third beam but missed his footing and almost fell.

The russian hung on tightly before hoisting himself up. Kai steadied himself before eyeing the final beam. He jumped and jumped again onto more soild ground. Kai felt pleased with himself before turning to face the crying boy. "Hey. It's okay." Kai paused as he got closer to the boy. "It's okay. I promise I won't hurt you." he reassured. The boy slowly turned round to face Kai. The boy's face was pale but his eyes were red from crying. Kai gasped a little too loudly for his likening. "Oh my god. You could be his twin." he mumbled.

The boy smirked and turned round to fully face Kai. The boy slowly began to walk forward. "Are you Kolya? Where's Nickolia?" Kai asked. The boy smirked once again and held his arms open.

"Look at me." he ordered as his arms caught fire. "I'm burning." he chuckled before the fire lept up high in the air. Suddenly the boy was gone and Kai was left standing, alone and confused. Mariam and Salima appeared as Kai continued to stare at the spot where Kolya had been just a few moments ago. What the hell was going on?

* * *

_Chapter done and dusted. _

_**Jemma:**__ Yayness! (Starts to dance like an idiot) _

_**Kai:**__ Dear god. __**MHR**__ would like to thank __**SuicidalBeyblader, GabZ **__& __**Schoolboredom**__ for reviewing._


	8. Chapter 7

"Kai!"

Kai ignored Mariam as she and Salima made themselves known. Salima shrunk back a little as Mariam gasped loudly. "Kai! God, how'd you get over there?" she questioned. Still Kai stared numbly at the spot where Nickolai...Kai shook his head. No, not his son. Where Kolya had stood moments before, both his arms burning. The boy merely smirked as if it was all a game and the fire did nothing to him. Why wasn't anything making sense? Kai looked round as Mariam grabbed hold of a piece of rope. The officer yanked hard onto before swinging it over to Kai. The russian caught it with a nod of his head before swinging back over to Mariam's side. "What the hell were you doing over there? You could have gotten yourself killed." Mariam bluntly stated.

Kai dusted down his trousers. Kai glanced back to the ledge he stood on moments ago. "I think I just saw Brooklyn's son. He was the one who brought us here." Kai stated. Mariam stared at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" the officer questioned. She watched Kai sit down, panting slightly.

"He was the one that made me crash my car." Kai paused and glanced up at Mariam. Salima remained quiet. "Kolya." he added, causing Salima to whimper and crouch down.

"We don't say his name out loud." Salima hissed, eyeing a large metal ring with a strange sign on. Kai and Mariam also stared at it. Mariam slowly pulled her flash-light out and shone it on the sign.

"That's the seal isn't it Salima." Mariam questioned. "The symbol of your faith." She mumbled. Kai peered closer at the circle to see large metal wrist cuffs. The circle itself was black and ashened as if it had been a fire. No doubt in Kai's mind it had been used for a much darker purpose then protecting the faithful from the darkness. Salima merely whimper in reply, sensing something coming. Mariam knelt down on one knee and looked down the large gaping hole of the room.

"Something terrible happened here." Kai mumbled, having a sinking feeling in his stomach. Suddenly thousbands of birds fell up out of the hole, catching Mariam and Kai off guard. Salima, on the other hand, began to freak.

"We have to leave. We have to leave!" Salima screamed, scrambling to her feet. She ran up the steps behind Kai, as the officer and the russian watched the birds. "The darkness is coming. We have to leave!" Salima screamed again. Kai and Mariam shared a brief glance before nodding their heads and following Salima out of the hotel. Both decided the best bet would be to find to church that Salima had spoken of earlier. As they left the hotel, the birds grew in numbers. "The church isn't far. Run. Run!" Salima ordered. The trio took off down the street, Kai and Mariam following Salima to the church.

Air-raid sirens picked up as the trio neared the church. Kai stopped at the foot of the steps, staring up at the building in wonder. Mariam turned back round, gently grabbing Kai's arm. "Come on Kai. We have to get inside." she urged. Kai continued to stare at the symbol mounted ontop of the church. His memory flashed back to a picture he had found early. "Come on Kai." Mariam urged again, dragging Kai a little up the stairs.

"I've seen this before." he whispered. Mariam gasped suddenly as she looked over the graveyard. People ran out from the falling ash and smog. They came in numbers, fear seen in their eyes. They pushed back both Kai and Mariam before the pair joined them in their run. The doors to the church began to open as Kai caught sight of Brooklyn walking down the steps.

"You run not towards sanctuary but from your fears." Brooklyn stated, trying to get the people to listen. None would stop to hear him and continued to the only place they believed to be safe. As Mariam ran past, Brooklyn grabbed her arm in a vice like grip. "Do not join them. They are deceivers. They are damned." Mariam shook her head.

"We have to get inside." she replied and tried to pull away. Brooklyn did not want to let Mariam go.

"No! They are wolves in the skin of sheep. They made their own hell and they'll take you with them." Brooklyn added with more anger in his voice. It was silent between the two before a large rock fell at Brooklyn, hitting him between the eyes. "Ow!" Brooklyn let go of Mariam's arms as he fell against the steps. Salima grinned as her target hit the floor, but Kai knew Brooklyn was the only one who could make sense in the crazied world.

"Filth and lies!" Salima screamed causing Mariam to glare at her. In her opinion it had been uncalled for. She ran to Salima's side, whispering something in the red head's ear. Kai ran to join Brooklyn's side as the man felt his forehead for any blood.

"I've seen your son. I've seen Kolya." Kai stated. Brooklyn stared at him as Mariam yelled at Kai to move his butt into the church. "He's dead isn't he?" Kai asked. Brooklyn fought back tears, memories of his only son flooded his mind once more.

"Fire doesn't cleanse, it blackens." Brooklyn whispered. Kai nodded his head. He understood what that meant. No stranger to fire himself, Kai had seen what it could do to things yet he loved fire. Kai knelt a little closer as Mariam walked down the steps.

"Listen to me. He looks just like Nickolia. He brought us didn't he?" Kai asked. Brooklyn said nothing as the darkness began to entomb the group. Salima reached for a lose pieces of the steps. "Why? What does he want?" Kai asked, resisting the urge to shake Brooklyn. The man held a ghost of a smile on his face.

"Evil wakes in vengeance. Be careful what you choose." he smiled. Kai stared blankly at him as the darkness finally fell. Mariam switched on the torch that was nestled inside her breast-pocket. Before them, the window was beginning to shift into it's darker half. Mariam stared in horror before looking down at Kai.

"Kai!" Mariam called. The russian ran up besides her and the pair went to enter the church. Salima turned back round, another stone held in her hand. Brooklyn slowly stood up, unafraid of the world shifting and glared hard at Salima. He ran his forefinger and little finger down his face before pointing at something behind Salima. The darkness began to take form of the great Pyramid head as Salima continued to glare at Brooklyn.

Kai and Mariam slammed to a stop when they heard Salima scream. Before their eyes, Pryamid head ascended up the steps, Salima in his grasp. The red head clawed at the monsters hand as his grip tightened round her throat. He stopped in front of the pair and lifted Salima higher into the air. Then he tore away her dress, leaving her naked. Kai suddenly felt sick. "Oh god, no..." Kai trailed off as Pyramid head clutched Salima's chest and tore her skin from her body. Kai and Mariam ran inside the church hoping to escape the monster. As the doors began to close behind them, Pyramid head threw Salima's skin at the door. Blood splattered against both Kai and Mariam as the doors closed tightly.

--------

Kai wiped the blood from his eyes before seeing the small gathering of people. They stared back at the two strangers. It was a little too quiet for Mariam's likening but at least they were safe.

"DEMONS!"

Or maybe not. The gathering sneer at the pair, pointing fingers as Kai descended down the small wooden steps. The russian shook his head. "No. No! We're lost!" he called over the noise before a man marched over to them. The gathering followed. Kai took a step back before being violently punched in the face. Unknown to him, his wallet fell out of his pocket.

**-Bang!-**

The gathering backed up as Mariam held her smoking gun in the air. It was quiet again. Mariam glanced up at the hole as Kai got back to his feet. He tested his nose for blood and was thankful that none fell.

_"This is a sanctuary!"_

Everyone turned to see a young woman with two men behind her. The woman had tanned skin and bright shocking blue hair. Her carmel orbs took the sight of the pair in before an elder woman ran towards her sobbing. "Please Ming-Ming. They lured my Salima.They gave her to the Fiend." she cried. The woman, Ming-Ming smiled a little before hugging the elder woman.

"Remember that Salima went against our laws. She went alone outside into the Devil's Playground." The elder woman sobbed harder. "She was the not the responsibility of these two strangers." Ming-Ming added. She glanced up at Mariam and Kai, who suddenly felt safer outside then inside. "We shall deal with them later. Now we must pray." Ming-Ming ordered, leader the group to the middle of the church. Only Ming-Ming herself and few chosen knelt down in the circle. Everyone else sat in the pews, head bowed.

"Let Venus be our light and hope. Let her guide us against the darkness. Let us give our thanks to the light who will defeat the darkness. Let our souls help Venus find the strenght to defeat Zeus once and for all. Amen." Ming-Ming watched Kai and Mariam wonder round the church, as the other people mumble the same pray. Suddenly it was light again.

The darkness had gone for a short time.

--------

"Now I lay be down to sleep, Pray the lord my soul to keep. If I should die before I wake, I pray the lord my soul to take. Amen"

The nun in charge of Toluca County Orphange smile at the girls. Each one mumble the same prayer for diving into their beds. "All right girls. Into bed. Quickly now. What better place to be then on a rainy night." the nun smiled. The girls gigled as they ran to their beds. The nun stopped outside the door. "No talking after lights out." she ordered kindly. The lights flicked off and the girls were silent.

Tala stood by a window, watching the rain fall. He glanced over his shoulder as the nun walked closer. "I'm sorry Sister, but this really can't wait." tala stated. The nun frowned deeply.

"I can't think why." she replied, rubbing her arms. Tala spun round to face her.

"Nine years ago, a baby was left outside this orphanage." Tala began. The nun continue to stare. "My partner and I were the ones who adopted him when he was 2." he added.

"I'm very happy for you sir. However, I can't give out information on our children." she replied curtly and turned to leave. Tala rushed to her side, pulling the photography of little boy out of his pocket. He showed it to the nun, who looked as though she had seen a ghost or worst.

"Look. He looks just like my son." The nun shook her head, pushing past Tala. "He must be, what, 40 now. Where can I find him?" Tala questioned, grabbing the nun roughly by the arms. The nun's eyes widened. She never wanted to go back to the past.

"The story isn't his alone but all of ours!" she snapped in fear. Tala grabbed the nun again as heavy footsteps were heard behind.

"Well, you know what we got here Tala? How's about breaking and entering? And a little assault on the side. Considering you're past, I doubt any of this is new to you at all, huh?" Ozuma asked, as the nun smiled warmly at him. Tala cursed in russian, letting the nun go.

"Thank you Ozuma!" The nun moved to stand by Ozuma, glaring at Tala with everything she had. "This cannot go any further." Ozuma shook his head and Tala repeatedly cursed in russian.

"It won't sister, I promise." Ozuma replied, watching the nun flee the scene. Ozuma looked at Tala, the forgotten photo at his feet. "I gotta admit, you're good with covering your tracks. Didn't think the past would come to haunt you right?" Ozuma mumbled, picking the photo up. Tala watched as Ozuma's eyes widened before a serious look crossed his face.

"Ozuma do you know him? Is that my son's father?" Tala asked. Ozuma stared numbly at the photo before looking back at Tala. He shrugged, pocketing the photo and pulling a set of hand-cuffs from his other pocket.

"Turn around." he ordered. Tala was no stranger to hand-cuffs. Ozuma spun him round, chaining his hands together before marching him off to the meeting room of the Orphanage.

-------

"I knew that boy. I did. I was told he didn't make it through the night." Ozuma sighed as he sat himself down in front of Tala. The nun stood to one side. "The night of the fire. The night of the big fire in Silent Hill." Ozuma added, almost in a sneer. Tala licked his lips. "There were these people. What they did to the boy was terrible. That was 30 years ago and its over now." Tala shook his head.

"Not to me its not!" he hissed. Ozuma snorted.

"Well, what's it going to be city boy? I could put you in jail, or you can go home." Tala returned the officer's snort with one of his own. Jail was no stranger to the red head either.

"So that's you're idea of justice is it?" Tala mocked. Ozuma snarled a little as he pulled his gloves off.

"There are many forms of Justice Tala. See, you got man's, god's..." Ozuma trailed off, showing Tala the palms of his hands. They were burnt badly. "...and even the devil's. Certain forms you just can't control." There was pause. "I want you to go home now. To your nice warm bed. Let me deal with this town and what has happened over the last 30 years. Okay? End of story." Ozuma ordered. Tala glared as best he could, but he knew he had lost this match.

* * *

_Wahoo! _

_**Kai:**__ What's got her so worked up? _

_**Jemma:**__ She doesn't have to deal with the Janitor anymore. __**MHR**__ would like to thank __**GabZ**__ &__** Schoolboredom**__ for their reviews._


	9. Chapter 8

Ming-Ming slowly opened a wooden door which led to a ledge that over looked the church. There were more chairs to be seen. "Tell me first how you got here?" Ming-Ming questioned, clasping her hands together in front of her. She walked further into the room as Kai followed behind her.

"Honestly I don't know how I got here. I've lost my little boy and all I know is that I'm suppose to be in this church." Kai replied. Mariam was close behind Kai, while two figures stood behind her. The officer had quickly learnt that their names were Crusher and Mystel. Ming-Ming smiled a little.

"Are you a person of faith?" she questioned, turning round to face Kai. The russian narrowed his eyes. Now was not the time to be playing games.

"I love my son." he countered. Ming-Ming rested against a wooden table and snorted a little to herself.

"That's not what I asked." she pointed out. Kai's hands balled into fists.

"Who are you to judge?" he shot back. He didn't like the game that Ming-Ming was playing. He had to find his son and figure out what had happened in the town. It was clear that Ming-Ming didn't really want to help. Once again Ming-Ming clasped her hands together.

"We judge because the souls of history hang in the balance." The tanned woman answered. "Because our faith has never failed us. Because our faith keeps the darkness of Zeus at bay." Ming-Ming added, almost glaring at the russian. Kai's eyes turned cold and hard.

"Then use your faith to find my little boy." he hissed, trying to keep his temper in check. Ming-Ming glanced at Crusher and Mystel before looking back at Kai and Mariam.

"Only the demon knows where your boy is." Ming-Ming stated. Kai cursed to himself. More clues, more riddles. When was it ever going to end.

"And where do I find this _demon_?" The russian demanded. Ming-Ming smirked again.

"No-one has ever returned from the core of darkness where the demon lies." Mariam growled loudly, earning glares from both Mystel and Crusher.

"She's not going to help us. Let's just go." she stated, turning away from Ming-Ming. There was something about the blue haired woman that made Mariam shiver. Ming-Ming piercing stare was set upon Mariam who turned back round and countered with a glare.

"If you wish to face the demon to find your son, I won't stop you." Mystel shook his head.

"Ming-Ming, they can't..." Ming-Ming rose, shooting him a deadly glare. Mystel fell quiet. Ming-Ming walked closer to Kai as the russian held his ground.

"Perhaps your faith will protect you. Perhaps not." She stated, smiling curtly.

--------

Large ash grey miner suits were hoisted down from the ceiling. Crusher, Mystel and another man named Garland shrugged the heavy suits on as Kai and Mariam stood by the open church door. Kai glanced over to Mariam. "If you don't want to do this...I understand." he mumbled. Mariam returned the glance before smiling. She had come to respect Kai and his urge to find the little boy. "Nickolia is adopted, but I'm his father. As sappy as it sounds, I knew that the moment I first laid eyes on him." Kai added.

"He's very lucky to have you. There is a saying, _Mother is god in the eyes of a child_. Although you're the wrong gender, I think it suits your quest to find him." Mariam replied. Kai chuckled a little and returned her smile. Ming-Ming walked up slowly behind the pair before spying Kai's wallet. She said nothing as she picked it up and placed it in the pocket of her dress. Nodding to the trio behind her, the large group set out. They covered a good deal of ground before stopping at another looming building. This, Kai gathered, had to be a hospital.

Mystel and Crusher entered first, metal pipe aimed for anything that dared spring out at them. Ming-Ming followed, her head held high. They group walked silently up a set of stairs before coming to a large open area. "Quietly." Ming-Ming ordered. "We're in his domain now." The tanned woman led Kai to a large drawing on the wall. "Look at this map. Memories it. Your memory may save your life." Ming-Ming ordered.

Kai closed his eyes briefly, remembering the training program that forced him to memories danger passways merely to get a scrap of food. Ming-Ming pointed to a block. Kai staredat the writing. **B151**. "Do you see this room?" Ming-Ming asked. Kai nodded his head. "That is where the darkness lies. The demon is in the bowels of this building. Hidding behind the face of an innocent." Ming-Ming whispered. Mariam raised an eyebrow.

"You mean like a child?" she asked. Ming-Ming's eyes snap to look at her.

"Don't believe your eyes. They will lie to you. Faith _is_ the only truth." Ming-Ming paused and placed a hand on Kai's shoulder. "I will pray for you Kai, but I won't expect you or your friend to return." Ming-Ming gave a curt smile before wazlting off to the others. "Mystel!" she called. Mariam watched the group as Kai began to memories a route to the room. He whispered under his breath as Mariam began to panic slightly. The group were talking in hushed tones and kept glancing over to the pair.

"Kai, she's killing you." The russian ignored Mariam, forcing her to shake him hard. "Kai!" she hissed. Kai pushed her hand on his shoulder.

"Let me do this. Please." he replied before returning to what he was doing before hand. Mariam gritted her teeth and sighed.

---------

Crusher and Mystel pulled hard on a pair of lift doors. The metal squeaked and groaned as rust fell to the floor like snow. Kai and Mariam looked on as Crusher shone his torch down the lift shaft. When everything was fine, Mystel jammed a pole between the doors to keep them open. Mariam walked forward as Crusher handed something large and bulky to Kai."Take this. They'll be drawn to the light, but you won't be able to see without it." he pointed out. Kai nodded his thanks.

The russian walked forward, staring at the lift before looking at Ming-Ming. "So this thing actually works?" he questioned. Ming-Ming nodded her head.

"It will. If the demon wants you it will." she replied. Kai barely took a step forward before Ming-Ming began to speak again. "Forgive me." she paused and reached into her pocket. "We've lived too long as scavengers. I believe this is yours." She held the wallet out, to which it flipped opened. Ming-Ming could sense the horror on the other's faces and turned the wallet to face her. Ming-Ming's eyes fell on the small picture of Nickolai. She gasped loudly before pointing at Kai. "Demon! His child is the likeness of Kolya!" Ming-Ming screamed.

Kai stumbled back as Mariam pushed him towards the lift. The russian stumbled in, smacking into the back of the lift. Pulling out her tonfa she swung at Crusher, clocking him in the face. "Stop them! Don't let the demon get away!" Ming-Ming yelled. Mariam swung at Mystel. The officer ran back to the lift, pulling her gun out. She grabbed hold of the pipe and glanced at Kai.

"Find him." she ordered before yanking the pipe out from the door.

"No! Mariam, wait!" Kai yelled but the doors had closed. Kai pounded on the door. "Mariam! Open this door right now! You hear me!" he yelled. Suddenly the lift lights flicked on as the lift itself gave out a loud creak. Then the lift began to descend down, pushing Kai to the floor. Up above, Mariam pointed the gun at Ming-Ming before pulling the trigger. Ming-Ming screamed but the gun clicked.

Mariam had no more bullets.

She grinned at Ming-Ming as the three males ganged up on her. Mariam only hoped she had given Kai enough time to find his son.

* * *

_No! Not Mariam! _

_**Kai:**__ At least it wasn't me. I'm stuck in a rusty old lift. _

You don't die, do you! (begins to mourn Mariam even though she's standing right behind her.)

_**Jemma:**__**MHR**__ would like to thank __**IqVaDa, SuicudalBeyblader, Akiluna **__& __**SchoolBoredom**__ for their reviews._


	10. Chapter 9

The lift rocked and rattled as it flew down the lift shaft. Kai tried to steady himself but whenever the lift jolted, he found himself on the floor.

Meanwhile Crusher, Mystel and Garland threw punches at Mariam. Ming-Ming watched with a sick smile on her face as Mariam was repeatedly punched and kicked. Mystel swung an iron bar at Mariam's leg hard. There came a slight crack and Mariam winced in pain. Blood stained her lower lip as she fell to the floor on her knees. Crusher and Garland gathered round to finish Mariam's beating. Ming-ming walked towards Mariam as the officer lay on the floor. She glared at Ming-Ming who nodded at the other three. Iron pipes were raised then blow after blow was rained down on Mariam.

--------

The lift came to a sudden stop, crashing to the bottom of the lift shaft. Kai shook his head, trying to gather himself together when the lift doors opened. Grabbing the torch, Kai flicked it on and looked round. The basement of the hospital was far worst then above. Smoke rose from cracks in the ground and there was an odd smell that Kai couldn't place. He shown the torch towards a sign, looking over the directions.

"7A." Kai whispered. He shined the torch on one sign before looking right. A pounding sound was getting louder. Kai glanced behind him before disappearing down 7A. As he carried on, random objects littered the floor. Kai gathered that the basement was always in darkness. The russian was beginning to miss the cold and odd streets above. Finding 6A, Kai dart down. His scarf trailed behind, rising slightly whenever smoke rose from a crack in the ground.

The corridors were a blur to Kai as he made his way through. He came to a stop, mumbling the directions to himself before going left. He narrowly missed a hospital bed and ran up a set of stairs two at a time. As he turned the corner, Kai slammed to a stop. A large group of what looked like nurses were blocking his path. They all wour skimpy dresses, nurse hats and high-heel shoes. Their faces were disfigured, almost bubble like. Kai had to admit, if only to himself, that if he was straight and they were human he would have been slightly turned on. Kai shook his head. He wasn't straight and they weren't human.

The russian shined his torch light over the still nurses, wondering if there was any way to get round. Suddenly the nurses started to move, their joints popping and faints squeaks coming from their throats. Suddenly, they all turned to face Kai who started to back up. The nurses each carried a different weapon as the advanced towards Kai. They moved as a group, softely moaning in their own way. Kai held the torch up before switching the light off. The nurses stopped moving.

"Okay. I can do this." Kai whispered to himself. He slipped between the group, trying to keep as much distance between himself and the nurses as possible. Some of the nurses jolted and moaned but all remained still. Kai stopped moving suddenly and turned round. One of the nurses still sensed he was there and lashed out. The russian bent backwards, ducking from the blade. The nurse slit another nurse's throat before carrying on with its plan. Kai hit the floor, clutching the torch closely. As he began to crawl away, nurses lashed out at each other. Kai scrambled away from the group, causing his bad luck. Placing the torch on the floor, Kai switched it on. The nurses turned and advanced towards the light. Kai ran towards the final door at the end of the corridor and didn't look back. Pushing the door open with all his might, Kai found himself surronded by white.

Everything had gone quiet.

------------

"Congratulations Kai. You did it. You're reward is the truth."

The scene changed quickly. Kai opened his eyes to see the whole thing play before like some sort of old badly kept movie. There was the young boy Kai had been chasing, standing in a huge circle. The other boys chanted at him as the boy spun round in fear. The voice started to speak again.

"Did you see that Kolya was a good little boy?" the voice asked. The boys chanting was getting louder.

_"Burn the demon! Burn the demon!"_

"Even though no-body looked at him that way." Kolya was scared, Kai could easily tell. No-one stepped forward to help him. It made Kai's blood boil somewhat. "Their parents told them he was bad. He didn't have a mother like they did." the voice explained. Kolya pushed his way through the circle and ran into the toilets. As he slammed the door, the little boy caught the attention of the janitor. Koyla looked at him in fear as he lent against the door. Bullies on one side, the creepy janitor on the other. Koyla didn't know where to go.

"Koyla was alone in the world." Koyla tried to back up and away from the janitor. "You know what can happen to little boys and girls when they're left all alone?" The voice chuckled a little. "Of course you did. It's happened to you as well, hasn't it?" Before Kai could give the voice a piece of his mind, Koyla screamed loudly forcing Kai to cover his ears. The scene changed once more showing a well kept, younger Brooklyn standing by a stall.

_"It's okay honey. It's me."_ Brooklyn coaxed. Koyla hugged his father tightly round the middle, afriad of letting go. By the door of the toilets, the other boys whispered as Ming-Ming ushed them out.

"Even his own father couldn't help him. Even though he loved his baby with all his heart." There was a small paused. Kai watched Ming-Ming walk up behind Brooklyn. "But the rest of the family didn't love Koyla. They were just like the others and they made him scared."

_"We know...even the children know...your son..."_ Ming-Ming paused to regain herself. Kai noticed how she looked a lot younger, a lot more innocent then now. _"Why won't you just name the mother Brooklyn?"_ The tanned woman asked. Brooklyn glared at her, not wanting the conversation to be brought up in front of his son.

_"His mother is dead Ming-Ming."_ he shot back. Ming-Ming's eyes narrowed slightly.

_"I see. This is proof of who Koyla really is."_ Ming-Ming walked up side right beside Brooklyn. _"You've brought sin amoungst us. The faithful are called together in judgement, as we are ment to clean this filth."_ she added. Koyla stared at her in confusion before looking at Brooklyn.

_"Daddy? What does she mean daddy?"_ he asked, tugging on his father's arm. Brooklyn couldn't look his son in the eyes. Ming-Ming couldn't be suggesting that, could she? But Brooklyn knew the lenghts Ming-Ming would go to. Ming-Ming moved a stand piece of hair from Brooklyn's eye line.

_"You're weak my dear Brooklyn. You always were. All I ask is that you trust us. Have faith in our virtue. We _will_ restore innocence."_

The scene changed again to the site of the **Grand Hotel**. Cars lined the streets as people began to walk into the hotel. "They had met many times since this town was built. To restore innocence and purity." A car door was opened and Ming-Ming stepped out. The voice snorted a little. "They had a special place for that." it hissed. Brooklyn and Koyla were next to follow. Koyla was unsure of what was going on.

"Do you remember the hotel Kai? I led you to all these places and you were very good at following my clues. Then again, I guess you always will be, huh?" the voice teased a little. Kai watched the group stop infront of the large painting, Kai had wretched to get to Room 111.

_"You may leave Brooklyn."_ Ming-Ming stated softely. Brooklyn snapped his eyes towards Ming-Ming. _"We fight the sin, not the sinner."_ she smiled. The painting was pushed backwards. Koyla looked between the new door and his father. Someone roughly grabbed him by the shoulders and started to drag him towards the new door.

_"Daddy? Daddy! __**DADDY!**__" _Koyla's screames disappeared as the towns people gathered round Brooklyn. They all nodded their heads and Brooklyn took a step back back. He ran a hand through his hair, and almost broken down in tears.

"You know what that feels like, don't you Kai. To lose your little boy."

_"What have I done?"_ Brooklyn whispered. He thought about fighting through but there were too many. Either way Brooklyn looked at it, he was out numbered. With no more ideas, Brooklyn turned and fled from the hotel. The scene changed again.

_"Weep not for the demon."_

Kai covered his ears again, as Koyla's screams were louder now. He was chained to a large iron circle which has the towns symbol on. Kai watched in horror as the townspeople were burning Koyla alive. The little boy's naked, charred body was hovering over a large bowl full with hot coals. Koyla was screaming and sobbing. _"__**NO!**__" _

Ming-Ming stepped forward, dressed in a dark blue robe. All innocents had gone form her face. It looked as though she had become a whole different person. _"Once again, we are locked in mortal battle."_ she sneered. 

"They thought they know how to cast out evil."

Koyla screamed loudly again as Ming-Ming raised her arms into the air. _"Praise Venus for our clarity!"_ The others mumbled in reply._"Praise the innocent for their sacrifice."_ The towns people mumbled in reply as the voice turned dark and meancing.

"But you should be careful how you fight evil." it hissed. Koyla was sobbing, screaming, crying his soul out but no-one stopped the scene. Kai knew he was going to throw up. "You're weapons can turn back on you." One of the chains snapped, causing the circle to swing away from the fire. Ming-Ming gasped loudly. The circle swung back, smacking into the bowl and sending hot coals dancing across the floor. The towns people began to scream as a nearby curtain caught fire. Smoke filled the air. Everyone scrambled to get out but no-one stopped to help poor little Koyla, still cuffed to the circle.

After the chaos, figures began to move from the smoke. Brooklyn had returned with police. Brooklyn caught sight of his son and hit the floor. He screamed loudly. One of the officers, Ozuma, walked forward to the circle. "Now you know why Brooklyn is broken." Ozuma grabbed the iron cuff and swore loudly. The iron was still hot, causing the young officer to burn the palms of his hands. "He tried to get help but he went too late."

Ozuma pulled the iron cuffs off and gently eased Koyla into arms. The one thing that amazed both Kai and Ozuma was the fact that Koyla had hung on barely. The police fought with Brooklyn, dragging him outside. Ozuma cradled Koyla as gently as he could for fear of hurting the boy. Koyla clutched the officer's shoulder tightly and whimpered in pain. "There were good people in the town. People just like you Kai. People who liked to help."

"Koyla was so lonely, hurt and scared...They should have known better then to hurt hhim so badly." Doctors and nurses rushed round as they tried hard to save Koyla. His breathing was ragged as they placed him intensive care unit. Koyla gripped the be sheets tightly. "When you're hurt and scard for so long, you're fear turns to hate and your hate starts to change the world."

A young nurse collected bloody bandages. Her name tag shone brightly informing Kai of her name. Mariah Wong had bright pink hair and golden cat-like eyes. She wour the standard nurse dress, but wour a pale pink jumper and pale pink high heeled shoes to match. Mariah glanced over to a bunch of roses, frowning when she noticed they were dying. She had only put there that morning. Mariah turned to look at the curtain surronding the bed. One little peek won't hurt, she thought and peeked inside to look at Koyla.

"Koyla's hate grew so strong...he hurt someone who was only curious."

Mariah's eyes locked with Koyla's and the nurse gasped. The neko backed up, running out the room. Suddenly a dark shadown appeared, moving silently towards Koyla. "That's when I came." A new pair of eyes locked with Koyla's, but the person did not look away. "I told him it was there turn. I promised..." the voice paused a little. The new figure placed a hand against the sheet that seperated them. "...That they would fall into his darkest dream."

Koyla slowly lifted his own hand and placed it against the figure's through the sheet. Then the world began to change. It shifted into the darkness, just like the world of Silent Hill had.

Then everything ended.

--------

"Now Kai. We must talk."

When Kai opened his eyes again, he was in the hospital room. A woman sat to stood to one side sobbing her heart out. The room was kept in darkness. The truth had ended, now it was time to find a way to save Nickolia.

* * *

_Gomen! Gomen! I'm getting lazy again! _

_**Kai:**__ You can say that again. _

(Shakes fist) Can it you, or I'll bitch-slap you into next week!  


_**Jemma:**__**MHR**__ would like to thank __**IqVaDa, SuicidalBeyblader, Schoolboredom **__&__** GabZ**__ for their reviews. Oh and __**MHR**__ is sorry to all Mariam fans. She didn't want Mariam to be killed either. (__**MHR**__ still mouring Mariam) _


	11. Chapter 10

Kai looked the woman over. He could easily tell that it was Mariah from her hair. "Excuse me." Kai called as he walked forward. Mariah pushed past him, keeping her face out of sight. Kai watched as she ducked behind a tattered curtain and sat down. Kai frowned deeply. _What's wrong with her?_ he wondered. Kai glanced behind a bigger tattered curtain to see a figure lying on a bed. Their breath was ragged and the person made no sign of movement.

"Don't be afraid." Kai spun round to look at Mariah. A tiny hand appeared on her shoulder before a young boy made himself known. "He won't hurt you. He needs your help." The boy smiled. Kai backed up a little as the boy walked towards him. The russian nodded his head towards the bed ridden figure.

"Who is he?" he questioned. The boy smiled.

"He is Kolya."

"Then who are you?" Kai inquried a little too harshly then he would have liked. The boy smirked again.

"I...have many names. Right now I'm the dark part of Kolya." The boy chuckled to himself. "I guess you can call me Dark Kolya for now." he added. Kai snarled to himself and grabbed the cables of a life support machine. Dark Kolya raised an eyebrow at the act.

"Where's my child?" Kai demanded. Dark Kolya laughed to himself before shaking his head.

"He's not your child." the boy paused and pointed to the older Kolya. "He's Kolya's." Dark Kolya informed. Older Kolya moved his head a fraction and smiled. "The little boy is what is left of his goodness. We hid him in safety outside this hell." Kai gasped. "Now the dream life must end and so too must the dreamers within it." Dark Kolya moved the tattered curtain and stepped in Kai's view. Dark Kolya began to circle Kai. "For over 30 years, they had lied to their own souls. For 30 years, they have denied their own fate. But now is the end of days and I am the reaper."

Kai shooked his head, completely confused by the whole speech. "What do you want?" he asked. Dark Kolya smiled a little.

"All we ask for is satisfaction." he replied bluntly. Still Kai was confused and Dark Kolya could sense it. "Revenge." he added, another smile wider then before. Kai looked between the older Kolya and Dark Kolya.

"Why me? Why me and Tala?" he asked. Dark Kolya resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the stupid question.

"You chose. You chose Nickolia." he paused a little. "Ming-Ming will find Nickolai. She plans to purify him." he informed. A look of horor washed over Kai's face and he knelt down in front of Dark Kolya.

"Oh god no. Please." he whispered.

"Their blind conviction repels me from their church." Dark Kolya placed a hand on Kai's tattoed cheek. "I cannot enter while they denie their fate...but you can." Dark Kolya stated. Kai nodded his head. He wasn't too happy with the plan but he would risk anything to save his little boy.

"Just tell me what I have to do."Dark Kolya took a step back.

"Tell them the truth." he replied before holding his arms out. Kai stood up and let the dark boy hug him. Dark Kolya latched on tightly and refused to let go. Kai felt a sharp pain shooting through his stomach as Dark Kolya fused with him. Kai began to wretch as Mariah continued to cry. Her once beautiful eyes were now pure white and blood tears ran down her face.

--------

In a house above an old tailor shop, a small bundle lay fast asleep under the covers. Suddenly a door banged loudly and heavy footteps were heard. Nickolai jumped from under the covers, staring at the door in fear. He darted from the bed and hid behind a table when Mystel crashed through the door in his miner suit. Crusher and Garland were close behind, knocking things over. Nickolai ran quickly from the table and hid behind a large arm chair.

"No! The child is mine! Mine!" Brooklyn screamed as he ran from the back of the house. He launched himself onto Mystel sending the smaller boy crashing to the floor. Ming-Ming stepped from her hiding place. Brooklyn scrambled off of Mystel and crawled his way over to Nickolai. "He's mine. He's mine!" he shouted, using his body to sheild the boy. Brooklyn stared in horror as Ming-Ming made herself known.

"The truth is clear to those you see. Just as I could see you hid this child." Ming-Ming spat. Brooklyn shook his head head as both continued to stare at each other.

-------

Along a dark road, two cars drove to a large sign before stopping. Ozuma got out of the police car as Dunga climbed about of Tala's car. "Come on." Ozuma ordered, opening the back door of the police car. He pulled Tala out and spun him around to undo the hand-cuffs. Tala stalked back to his car, grabbing both his phone and keys from Dunga. Ozuma followed behind. Tala turned round to Ozuma no sooner had he reached the open door of his car. "Just a friendly warning. I'll be back with people who know damn well what they're doing." the red head hissed and climbed into his car. As he went to slam the door shut, Ozuma caught it.

"Before you do that, I want to tell you about Officer Mariam." Ozuma began. Tala frowned and stared out of his wind-shield. "A few years back, some wacko abducted a kid, Threw him down a mine vent in Silent Hill. Mariam found that little boy, stayed with him for three days until they were rescued. We _know_ what we're doing." Ozuma informed. Tala let a dry chuckled escape from his lips.

"I need to do everything I can." he mumbled and went to shut the door. Ozuma still held onto it. "Can you let go of the door now?" Tala hissed. Ozuma nodded his head, shutting the door for Tala and watched him drive away.

-------

There were excited shouting as two men threw wood onto a large bon-fire. Brooklyn struggled against a group of people who held him down, while Crusher held onto Nickolai. The little boy continued to struggle but Crusher had a strong grip. Another person began to pour petrol onto the bon-fire. "Please! Ming-Ming let him live!" Brooklyn pleaded. Ming-Ming sneered.

"Your weakness led these souls to judgment. This time you _will_ bear witness." Ming-Ming ordered. Brooklyn struggled harder against the group as they held him down.

"He is innocent!" Brooklyn yelled.

"Look at him! He's the whelp of your son!" Ming-Ming paused and looked at the gathering in the church. "The demon! The demon mothered this disgusting abomination from his child!" Ming-Ming yelled. Brooklyn stood his head as one of the women grabbed a large log from the bon-fire.

"No! He's mine! He's..." Brooklyn was cut off when the woman smacked the log against his head, sending Brooklyn crashing to the floor. Nickolai continued to struggle when a voice rung out over the chaos.

"Nickolai! Nickolai, look at me." Mariam called. The beaten and bloody officer was tied to a large wooden ladder. Opposite the ladder was another one, which was empty at the moment. "Don't be afraid. It's going to be okay. Your daddy's coming for you. He'll come get you, I know he will." Mariam soothered. Ming-Ming snorted.

"Once again we are called upon to restore innocence. We burn this demon. We vanquish evil in the name of our light, Venus!" Ming-Ming called. Mariam shook her head. She couldn't believe they were going to let Nickolai watched all of it.

"No...You can't...You can't. Don't let him see this. NO!" Mariam screamed. The chanting of the gathering grew louder. Ming-Ming turned away from the officer, looking at her followers.

"We burn the child! We fight the demon!" she rallied. The gathering chanted, yelling out what needed to be done to save them all. Nickolai struggled again. Mariam felt like pulling her hair out if her hands weren't tied down. Instead she decided to scream.

"He's just a child! What the hell is wrong with you people!" she screamed. Mystel walked towards Ming-Ming holding out the dark blue cloak for her to wear. Mariam began to thrash wildly, hoping it would at least lossen some of the rope. "Let him go! Leave him alone! Leave him alone!" Silence fell on the group as Ming-Ming held her hands out to calm the chaos. She glared at Mariam.

"Those who aid the demon, shall be cleansed by the fire from whence they came." she stated smugly. Mariam shook her head, a trail of fresh blood fall down her chin.

"That's crazy. You're crazy. No!" Mariam watched in horror as Ming-Ming was past a lit torch. "Why are you listening to her? Why?" Mariam screamed as Ming-Ming lit the bon-fire. The gather laughed and chanted again as the ladder was pulled towards the fire. Mariam glanced over to Nickolai as he watched in horror. "Nickolai..." Mariam whispered. The fire was getting closer now. Mariam whimpered as the ladder stopped. She glanced down and whimpered more loudly. The fire grew hotter and Mariam felt her skin beginning to crack and burn.

"Back to the fire of hell!" a man yelled, his hands raised in the air.

Mariam was sobbing now as smoke rose toward her. The smoke was cutting off her air supply as the heat made her dizzy and sleepy. One woman in the crowd laughed loudly and pointed a finger at Mariam. The officer looked around. "You're on your own now." she mumbled. Her skin began to flake away. "Mother...Joseph...Ozuma...be with me." she whispered before all life escaped her and her body caught fire. Nickolai screamed loudly as Mariam burned.

--------

Mariam charred body was pulled away from the fire. Crusher began to tie Nickolai to the other ladder. "Here is where the Apocalypse began. This is where we stopped the annihilation of the world. We drew a line in the sand and said, _Demon! You will not cross!_" Ming-Ming paused and pointed at Nickolai. She glanced back at her followers. "But the demon is wicked, full of treachery. Yet again, he comes to tempty us in the guise of an innocent. To rid the world of the demon once and for all...We must burn this child!" Ming-Ming yelled.

"That's not going to happen!"

Everyone turned to see Kai standing at the door of the church. Nickolai felt a surge of hope in his chest. "Daddy!" he yelled. Kai glanced up, a soothing smile on his face.

"It's okay Nick. Everything's going to be okay, I promise." he called before catching sight of Mariam's charred body. "Oh my god...you didn't." he whispered. "What have you people done?" Kai questioned as Ming-Ming stepped forward. No-one put Nickolai was happy to see Kai again.

* * *

_MARIAM! (Glomps Mariam tightly) I'm so sorry. _

_**Mariam:**__ You knew this was coming when you picked me. _

I know, but there was no-one else who could play Cybil like you can. (Glances at Tala) Good to see your back for a short part. Cue card please.

_**Tala:**__ (Sighs) __**MHR**__ would like to thank __**IqVaDa, Schooldboredom, GabZ, SuicidalBeyblader, rebekmewpheonix **__& __**Miako6**__ for all their reviews._

**  
**


	12. Chapter 11

The silence seemed to streatched for a long time before Ming-Ming spoke. "You have returned." she stated more then questioned. Kai gritted his teeth, his anger now upon Ming-Ming and her followers.

"What the hell do you think." he snapped.

"The demon!" Ming-Ming yelled, causing her followers to chant along with her. Kai walked down the steps.

"Do not believe her lies." he began, addressing the followers. Two tried to grab his arms but Kai merely threw them off. The followers tumbled to the floor, amazed that such a small person was so strong. "I come from a world outside this hell. I come from a world full of life!" he yelled as he entered the fold of the group. A tall man slapped Kai across the face hard. Kai looked back before punching the man in the face. "Why don't you tell them the truth? The same truth that you deny even to yourself." Kai wondered. He spun round as someone grabbed hold of his scarf. The action caused the white object to flutter out of the grasp. "There was no Apocalypse! You burned in the fire that you started and nothing can save you for you are all ready damned!"

Another follower grabbed Kai and spun him round. "Demon!" he screamed, punching Kai hard. The russian did not flinch as Nickolai yelled out in fear for his father. Two followers grabbed him by the arms and hoisted him up in front of Ming-Ming.

"Take him! Burn him...burn him as a demon!" she ordered. Kai's crimson orbs fell on her and he snorted in a mock fashion.

"Burn me? That's your answer. Burn anything you're afraid of, burn anything you can't control. You know, you remind me a lot of Boris for that was his answer to almost everything at _The Abbey_." Kai paused and regained himself. The followers were still shouting, demanded Kai's punishment. Kai yanked his arms free and turned to face everyone. "This woman used your fear to control you. She made you burn Kolya Kingston. She led you to burn an innocent child. But you **cannot **deny your guilt and you **cannot** deny his pain."

"That child was sin incarnate. He killed his own mother, how much proof is that for you?" Ming-Ming hissed. Kai narrowed his eyes and shook his head. He could stand no more of the senslessness of the people and their leader.

"No. It is you who have sinned." Kai stepped up to face Ming-Ming full on. The said woman eyed Kai carefully. "You darkened the heart of an innocent and now you cower in the face of Kolya's revenge." he stated. Ming-Ming's eyes narrowed as well.

"Burn him! Burn him!" Ming-Ming rallied. Kai yanked his arms free from two followers who tried once more to capture the russian. Taking a deep breath, Kai prepared to scream his lungs out.

**"YOUR FAITH BRINGS DEATH!"**

It was silent once again as Kai walked closer to Ming-Ming. The female backed up and Kai spoke once more. "You are alone in this limbo...and God is not here to save you." Kai finished. Ming-Ming quickly drew a dagger she had in the pocket of her robe and stabbed Kai in the chest just above his heart. Kai let out a loud gasp and Nickolai's eyes widened in shock and panic. He struggled with his bonds, tryig to get free so he could save his father.

"Daddy!" Nickolai screamed. Kai hit the floor and Ming-Ming dropped the dagger. Nickolai began to sob in the background as Kai tried to cover the wound.

"He...was a blasphemer." Ming-Ming stated, her hands in the air. An innocent look was on her face as she tried to win the followers to her side once more. It had worked as the followers continued to scream out Kai's punishment. As a drop of blood hit the wooden floor of the church the section started to turn black. Kai lent over the large area where the bonfire had been in place and the blood gush out of his wound and onto the floor. Instead of Kai having red blood, it was now black.

Brooklyn slowly opened his eyes. He could feel his son coming closer to the church. The angry cries of the followers died down as Ming-Ming looked round the church. It was suddenly growing darker inside.

Then suddenly everything went black.

----------

The followers shone their torchs round as it became light enough for everyone to see. Brooklyn watched in amazment as Kai shuddered violently. Black inky blood poured from the wound and began to eat away at the circle where the bonfire had been placed. Kai swore in russian as the pain shot through his system. The followers backed up the metal structure gave way. "What have you done? You've brought the darkness in with you." Ming-Ming whispered. "Do you know what've you done?"

Kai lent over the now gaping hole in the church. He could clearly see Kolya rising. Kai took a shakey breath in before answering. "For Nickolai." he whispered and glanced up at his son. The little boy couldn't believe his father was still alive. Kai looked down at the wound and watched it heal itself. Kai stood up and turned to face everyone in the church. They shone their lights at the russian wondering what was about to happen when they all heard metal scraping against each other.

From behind Kai, an old metal bed rose from the firey depths. Followers screamed and Brooklyn crawled to a safe spot to hide. Barbed wire tentacles snapped as the bed began to rise up to face the group. The screams were getting louder. Kai smirked and walked away to save his son, Ming-Ming's dagger in hand. Ming-Ming watched in horror as the bed titled and an adult Kolya glared down at everyone. He was covered in bandages and because of what happened to him, Kolya was now confided to his bed forever.

Kai ran past Brooklyn, who also stared in horror at what had happened to his son, and up towards the gang way where his son was being held prisoner. The followers pushed each other towards the door but for some reason it was bolt from the outside. Ming-Ming backed away, howling in fear. Kolya smirked as the tentacles grabbed the cult leader round the arms and yanked her high in the air. Down below, Dark Kolya climbed a ladder to see the chaos.

"Venus! Give me the strenght to stay pure." Ming-Ming yelled out as tears ran down her face. Other followers were snapped up by the tentacles. Suddenly tentacles shot under Ming-Ming's dress and a rain of blood came down to the floor. Dark Kolya had reached the top and looked round as the screaming got worst. As blood rained down on him, the dark power danced round in the bloody rain. Adult Kolya became bored with making Ming-Ming suffer and tore her apart effortlessly.

Kai reached the gang way as one of the followers rushed towards him. The russian wasted no time in slashing his throat open. Crusher advanced and Kai knew it would take more the luck to take him down. Tentacles shot out from the floor and covered Crusher as he screamed for mercy. The tentacles ripped him apart, splattering blood all over Kai. The russian glanced over to Kolya who smiled and turned back to his seek his revenge.

Brooklyn walked out to stand in front of his son. He blink away tears and whispered forgiveness under his breath when he noticed how the tentacles never reached him at all. He slowly turned round and watched the chaos and bloodshed unfold.

* * *

_Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! I am so lazy! _

_**Jemma:**__ Well it was very busy at your house during Christmas. _

But it's still no excuse. Gomen! Gomen! A thousand times Gomen!

_**Jemma: **__(Sweatdropps) __**MHR**__ would like to thank the following people for their reviews: __**IqVaDa, Schoolboredom, Miako6, rebelmewpheonix **__& __**Gabz**_


	13. Chapter 12

"Daddy!"

Nickolai struggled against the ropes that held him against the ladder. Kolya yanked another follower up before his judgement as Kai ran over to the ladder. Using the bloodied dagger, the russian began to cut away at the ropes.

"Nick! Nick, it's okay. It's me." Kai soothed as he worked hard on the ropes. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Dark Kolya smiling up at them. _Oh no, you're not taking him away from me! Not again!_ Kai hissed in his mind. Followers screamed as blood covered the floor. It ran like a river making other followers slip. The screaming just wouldn't stop. Kai gritted his teeth as he pulled the rope away. He was getting a headache. He just knew it.

Brooklyn smiled a little as he walked towards the still alive Followers. Their friends were caught in Kolya's barbed wire tentacles. Brooklyn did not flitch or look down as he stepped through blood and body parts. He continued on to the door in a somewhat slow pace. Somewhere deep down inside him, Brooklyn knew Kolya would not hurt him. Even after Brooklyn let his own son be burnt. Brooklyn shook his head, still smiling. _No. I believe my son does not wish to punish me. I believe he has forgiven me._ Kai bundled his own son into his arms and ran towards a corner. He sat down, holding Nickolai close to his chest.

"Get down. Shut your eyes. Shut your eyes baby." Kai whispered, cloing his own. Nickolai reached round for the tattered scarf Kai still had round his neck. The young boy buried his face in the fabric, his eyes shut tight. A hand shot out as Dark Kolya began to climb the ladder. A wicked smiled painted on his face as Kai whispered to his son to keep his eyes closed. The air smelt of blood and the screams were getting louder. "It's just a bad dream darling. Just a bad dream." Kai whispered, screwing his eyes tightly shut. Dark Kolya leaned over Nickolai but he refused to peek under the fabric. Nickolai whimpered in fear and kept his head buried in the fabric.

White was good. White was pure. The fabric smelt of both his father's and Nickolai like that. It was a last ditch at trying to get rid of the smell of blood.

Then suddenly everything began to fade out.

-------------

It was Kai who first opened his eyes to see the sun-light streaming through the church windows. It was a dull light either, the russian could tell. Nickolai looked round in fear but no trace of the followers could be found. In fact no trace of anything supernatural was found. Nickolai slowly stood up, allowing his father to do the same. The young boy refused to let go of his father's scarf, causing Kai to chuckle a little. The russian undid the knot at the back and handed the white frabic to Nickolai. The little boy grasped it tightly in one hand and took his father's hand in the other. The two walked towards the doors of the church which were now wide open. Sitting by the doors was Brooklyn. He began to sob a little. "Why did he not take me with the others?" he whispered. Brooklyn wanted, hoped and dreamed that he would be with his son again.

"Because you're his father." Kai paused as he and Nickolai walked up the steps. He stopped and glanced over his shoulder. "There's a saying someone once told me. _Mother is god in the eyes of a child._ The saying applies to both of us, even if we're the wrong gender." Kai stated. Brooklyn watched the two leave. He envied Kai a little as the russian's son clung to his arm in fear of something jumping out. The sun-light was warm as the pair disappeared to find their car and to go home.

Yes Brooklyn did envy Kai a lot. The russian now had his son back and a home to go too.

Brooklyn did not have anything anymore.

----------

Nickolai ran over to the Hummer when it came into sight. He laughed happily and smiled at his father. Kai smiled back and watched as his son climbed across the driver seat and into the passenger seat. "Are we going home now daddy?" Nickolai asked as he pulled the seat-belt over his frame and clipped it in. Kai climbed into the driver's seat and nodded his head.

"Yeah. We're going home." he replied and shut the driver door. Once the russian had his own seat belt on, Kai turned the ignition key. The engine turned over only once before roaring into life. Kai looked out of the wind-sheild of the Hummer to see that the ash flakes had gone and a blue sky was seen. Kai turned the Hummer round and began a slow crawl to the road. He prayed it was there again. On his way, Kai gasped a little when he saw Mariam's crashed bike lying on the road. _Mariam...I'm so sorry._ Kai mumbled.

The road had returned much to Kai's happiness. He pushed the hummer to go faster as they neared the wooden bridge when a police sign was seen. Kai stopped the hummer and climbed out of it, wondering what it was doing there. Nickolai looked at the sign then back at Kai. "Daddy?" he called but Kai had already gone and moved the sign of the way.

"Damn police. Leaving signs everywhere." The russian cursed and climbed back into the Hummer. He glanced over to his son to find that Nickolai had tied the scarf round his neck in the same fashion as he did. Nickolai smiled. "Looks good." Kai commented and started the Hummer up once more. Nickolai laughed.

----------

Tala slowly towled dried his hair, feeling more depressed then he had ever felt in his life. His ice-blue eyes traced a pattern on the floor when the home phone gave out a shrill ring. The pale-skinned russian wasted no time in running towards the phone. "Hello? Kai?"

_"Hello Tala. How are you?"_ Tala could have lept for joy over hearing Kai's voice again. He noted how this time he could clearly hear the words.

"Worried bloody sick!" Tala snapped before calming down. "You okay? Where Nickolai?" he questioned. The russian heard a tiny voice yelled out a _Hello Papa!_. Tala sighed deeply and sat down on the leather sofa. Kai chuckled.

"We're both okay. Tala, we're coming home. We won't be long." Kai replied. Tala smiled to himself. Everything was okay. He didn't have to worry anymore.

-----------

By the time Kai pulled his Hummer into the driveway, the rain was already hammering down hard. Nickolai cursed a little and made a mad dash for the door. Kai locked the Hummer as Nickolai burst into his home. "Papa! Papa! We're home!" He yelled, but there was no answer. Nickolai frowned a little when a loud snore was heard. Kai smirked a little as he joined his own and pointed to the black leather sofa.

Nickolai laughed and jumped onto the bundle that lay on the sofa. "Papa, get up! We're home." Nickolia cheered. Tala shot up and hugged his son tightly. Kai closed the front door and placed his keys on a little hook by the door. Nickolai hugged Tala back even harder.

"And you're all wet." Tala cursed playfully pulling away. "I just took a shower, you trying to give me another?" Tala chuckled. Nickolai dropped to the floor and nodded his head. "Why don't you get changed, huh Nick? You'll catch a cold." Tala ordered. Nickolai ran towards his own bedroom as Tala glanced over to Kai. The smaller russian lent against the living room wall, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Don't say it Tala. I know I shouldn't have gone and I'm sorry for all the panic I caused." Kai mumbled, looking away. Tala got up and walked towards Kai. he hugged the smaller russian and sighed.

"I'm just glad you're both back now." Tala pulled away, eyeing the blood on Kai. "You'd best get changed too. We'll have to get rid of those clothes." Tala tutted. Kai let a small smirk appeared on his mouth as his moved away from Tala.

"Yes mother." he joked causing Tala to shake his fist at the retreating Russian. Tala smiled to himself as he sat down on the sofa again. It didn't matter anymore. They were back where they belonged.

* * *

_WAHOO! (Throws streams and ballons around) _

_**Kai:**__ Finally! I thought you'd never complete it. (Pauses) Hang on...that ending never happened in the film! _

Yeah well a lot of people didn't like the movie ending (Me included), so I made it so you and Tala got back together in the end and you all became one big happy family!

_**Jemma: MHR**__ would like to thank __**SuicidalBeyblader, Miako6, GabZ **__&__** Schoolboredom**__ for their reviews!_


End file.
